


A Beautiful Mistake

by RandomGenie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Abortion, Discussion of Abortion, Drunk Sex, Happy Ending, Multi, OC character - Freeform, Picnics, Ship Child, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Unplanned Pregnancy, child birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomGenie/pseuds/RandomGenie
Summary: After coming from a party hosted by Death, Sans has been feeling sick for about a week. He soon finds out he's pregnant. Not remembering anything from the party, he has to figure out who's the father. He also has to decide if he wants to keep the baby or let it go? If he does figure out who the father is will they want to keep it and make it work or will they want to get rid of it too?





	1. Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's another story. Just like with Unloved Soul, I won't update the tags until I added a new chapter. So it won't give away the mystery, feel free to guess! Enjoy!

  _Wait! What’s going on? Why do I feel so good?_  
  The bed dipped on one side as the person above him moved. He felt their kisses and licks, hearing his whispers, feeling his touch on his bones. It felt so good, he encourages his mystery partner’s actions, he wanted more.  
  _K-Keep going!_  
  His partner moved down his body and separate his legs, his head disappears and he feels an overwhelming pleasure. He moans, begging uncontrollable for more and his partner does. He soon reaches his peak, he took a breath as he was met with his partner’s blurry face.  
  _W-Who are you?_  
  He didn’t answer but he didn’t care as he crashes his boney mouth onto their mouth. He pulled away as he moans loudly as his partner pushed inside of him. He was big and yet gentle, he moaned and he pulled his partner closer. Their moans filled the night.

  Light shined into Sans room and shined onto his face, he groaned and turned over hoping to get some more sleep. He heard noises downstairs but didn’t care until he heard his brother yell for him.  
  “SANS! WAKE UP, LAZYBONES!” Sans groaned as his brother’s yelling gave him a headache. He slowly drifts back into sleep, before he could completely drift off his door was slammed open! “SANS!” Papyrus said in his loud tone, “IT’S ALMOST TIME FOR YOUR SHIFT!! GET UP AND COME DOWN AND EAT!!” Papyrus walked up to his brother’s bed and ripped the blankets off.  
  “Papyrus!” Sans groans tiredly, he curled tighter to block the light. Papyrus frowned at his brother’s laziness. He picked up his brother ignoring his brother’s groans as he walked down into the kitchen. He sat down his tired brother into his chair and fixed him a plate.  
  Sans sat with his head on the table, not even when Papyrus set him down a plate of spaghetti. Sans soon raised his head and sat up straight and picked at his food. Papyrus sat down with his own plate, he stared at his brother in worry.  
  “Brother?” Papyrus called, “Are you feeling well?” Sans wasn’t feeling well, he and Papyrus were invited to a party hosted by Death about a week ago. He couldn’t remember all the details, everything was a blur to him. Ever since then he’s been feeling off, he’s not sick or at least he thinks he’s not, but he didn’t want to worry Papyrus.  
  “Don’t worry bro,” He said in a tired voice, “I’m just bone tired!” He smiled widely at his pun. Papyrus groans and shoved and a fork full of his spaghetti. Papyrus looked at his brother in worry, he puts on a big smile and pretends nothing is wrong but Papyrus knows better.  
  “Alright brother, but before you leave for sentry duty please see Dr. Alphys.” Sans knew Papyrus saw right through his lie, but Papyrus was great telling if something was wrong with him. Nothing gets past the Great Papyrus. Sans grins at his brother’s kindness, Sans didn’t like doctors that much, but he’ll go for his brother to stop worrying.  
  “Okay bro, I’ll go once I’m dressed.” Papyrus smiled at his older brother cooperation to see some help. They ate their food and got ready to start their day, Sans was working at his Hotland station so it was close to the Lab, he knocked on the metal door. A loud crash was heard from inside and a person’s stuttering.  
  “C-Coming!” Alphys said from inside. The door quickly opened to see Alphys cleaning her glasses. He put them on and was a little surprised to see Sans, he did come over to talk or papers for the King. She couldn’t think of any other reason why the skeleton was here. “O-Oh! H-Hello S-Sans.”  
“Your suppose to say ‘Who’s there?’” Sans said.  
  “S-Sorry for not c-completing your joke. C-Can I h-help you w-with anything?” She asked.  
  “I was wondering if you could give me a quick checkup? If you're busy I can come back another time?”  
  “O-Of course! C-Come in.” Alphys move aside to let him enter, he sat down in the first chair he saw while Alphys gather her tools. She returned and CHECK Sans’ stats.  
**Sans:**  
**LV: 1**  
**HP: 1/1**  
**ATK: 1**  
**DEF: 1**  
  He does not feel well  
Alphys nodded at his stat and started doing a physical check, Sans cooperated so it didn’t take long.  
  “O-Okay.” Alphys said as she checked her notes, ”S-So your not r-running a fever a-and you d-don’t have a cold. W-Which I doubt y-you could, a-are you d-dizzy or nauseous? Headaches?” Sans thought for a moment.  
  “Well, I did feel a little dizzy and had a few a headache.” Alphys wrote it down on her clipboard.  
  “W-When it this f-first start and w-what do you think c-could have caused t-this?”  
  “I and Paps went to a party about a week ago. I don’t remember all the details, but I could have had too many drinks.” Alphys nodded at wrote it down.  
  “A-Any else you want to tell me?”  
  “Well, my magic has been off.” Alphys looks at him in curiosity and worry.  
  “O-Off, how?”  
  “Well,” How does he explain this?” you know we skeletons don’t have any muscles, so we use our magic to form a body to fit clothes and other stuff.” Alphys nodded as she wrote the information down, “Well, I’ve had some problems disbursing my magic.”  
  “M-My I see?” Sans blushed at the request but slowly lift his shirt. Only a third up Alphys didn’t seem the mind, Alphy poked at the magic with her pen and it makes Sans jump and pulled his shirt down. “S-Sorry, but have y-you tried forming any b-bone attacks?” Sans nodded.  
  “I did and it was fine, but soon afterward I felt tired more than usual.” Alphy nodded and wrote it down, she gathered her notes and gave them a quick looked. It took a while, but she made a few more notes and went off into another room. She returned with a small bag, she handed it to Sans and sat down again.  
  “O-Okay, s-so in the bag t-there is medication for d-dizziness and h-headaches. Take them a-after eating. F-For your m-magic, you might h-have to start e-eating healthier f-food, something g-green is recommended a-and, not greasy f-foods. D-Drink plenty of w-water and g-get a lot of r-rest, if you s-still have p-problems tomorrow come b-back once anything h-has c-changed.”  
  “Thanks, doc. Getting rest is easy, I can do it with my eye closed.” Sans grind at his own joke, “As for the eating healthier you just answered my brother’s prayers.” Alphys smiled a little and handed Sans a sheet of paper with instructions.  
  “G-Give this to y-your brother, h-he’ll make s-sure you follow the i-instructions properly.” Sans took it along with the medicines, he thanked Alphys and headed to his sentry station. The rest of the day was slower than usual to Sans, he took a nap but woke up just before his brother came to check on him. Sans smiled and waved as he greeted his brother.  
  “Hey bro.” Papyrus was shocked to see his brother wake while on duty. He began to worry about his brother’s even more. Papyrus ran the rest of the way to his brother and started checking him for injuries or a fever. “Pap calms down I’m fine.”  
  “Well, that is to be determined. What did Alphys say?” Papyrus released Sans smiled and handed the paper Alphys gave him. “Wowie!” Papyrus literally jumped for joy knowing that his brother will be eating healthy foods for a while. “This is a great brother! All that greasy food you consume has finally caught up to you. It’s up to I, The Great Papyrus to nurse you back to health. I am confused by the green food Alphys recommended for you, what does she mean by that?”  
  “She means food s that are the color green. Like some veggies at the store that are green and others.” Papyrus nodded at Sans’ explanation.  
  “Right! Don’t worry brother, I, The Great Papyrus, will find a recipe filled with healing magic to cure you of your illness.” He ran to the store to buy the foods recommended items by Alphys, leaving Sans alone for another nap. Somehow Sans couldn’t find it in himself to sleep, he was trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Did he eat something bad? His eating habits are the same as usual. Maybe Papyrus was right, he eats could be catching up to him? I guess he does need to eat a little bit healthier.  
  “I wonder what Paps is cooking for dinner?”Sans arrived home once he woke up from his nap, he entered and was greeted with a large mess in the kitchen.  
  “Brother!” Papyrus greeted, “I managed to find several recipes from our closest friends that should help cure you.” Papyrus picked his brother and brought him to the table. Papyrus was right the table was packed with foods that were green and health. Sans would be surprised if the spaghetti wasn’t on top of all dishes.  
  He was seated by his brother and the first dish given to him was a green bean topped with spaghetti. Papyrus watched as Sans ate the dish until the plate was cleaned. Sans already felt full and wanted to go to bed or sit on the couch. Before he could get a word out Papyrus gave him another dish, salad with a variety of vegetables and topped with spaghetti.  
  “Paps this is great, but I’m full.”  
  “But you need to eat as many as greens as possible and my spaghetti is full of healing magic. So you get twice the healing magic.” Sans had to think quick to get out of this situation. He loves his brother, but this was too much for his stomach to bare.  
  “That’s great Paps, but Alphys also say I had to get plenty of rest. I can’t deny her orders, how about I save this for tomorrow so I have enough until I get better.” Papyrus thought for an amount and nodded his head.  
  “Very well Sans, get dressed for bed while I put the leftovers away.” Sans took a breather as he got out of his chair and headed upstairs slowly, “Do you want me to read you a story?” Sans turned back to his brother and smiled gently.  
  “Y-Yeah that sounds nice, bro.” Papyrus smiled with joy at a chance to help his older brother.  
  “Than you will sleep in my room tonight. It is much clearer than yours.” He went up to Sans and carried him to his bedroom, he walked to his racecar bed Sans striping him of his jacket and slippers he laid the small skeleton down and tucked him in. Papyrus rush to grab the story Fluffy Bunny, he sat on the edge of the bed and began to read.  
  It didn’t take long for Sans to fall asleep, seeing Sans sleeping calmly he got up and turned out the lights. He left the room with the door closed and returned to the kitchen to clean.  
Sans was really tired today more than usual, he didn’t have any nightmares about the human or losing his brother. So, it wasn’t so bad being sick like this, he can sleep peacefully and his brother was letting him sleep with him for the night. Guess this day is so bad.  
  As Sans slept in peace feeling his brother’s warmth close to him, he felt nice and happy. He should get sick more often, but it would be a bad idea to worry everyone constantly. He already does that with his HP at one. As he lay motionless next to his brother, something felt wrong, like the sickness was getting worse.  
  He felt like he needed to-he snapped his eyes open. He didn’t have time to think, he jumped out of bed not caring if he woke Papyrus or not, as he rushed to the bathroom, he slammed the door open and dropped to the floor. He pulled the trash can close and heaved up magic, it stopped for a second to give him a breather and then more came up. This continued for about thirty minutes, he took a few breaths as he got up and looked himself in the mirror.  
  “W-What’s wrong with me?” Sans checked himself and all his stat were the same when he went to see Alphys. He felt slightly dizzy and still nauseous, but thankfully not throwing up again. He got a little bit of his magic on his shirt, he took it off careful enough not to get it on him. He glanced at himself in the mirror at his calm and carefree eyes widen in horror!  
  “N-No.” He rubbed his eye hoping it was an illusion, but no it was still there. He rubbed the mirror check if it was a sticker and marker, he checked the bathroom praying this was a sick joke, but no. His face dropped in horror as he looked down at his navy blue magic, the sight made tears run down his face. He couldn’t take it, the rage, sadness, and frustration within him were about to burst! “H-How?” Within his magic was a little soul. “HOW’D I GET PREGNANT?!”


	2. Calling For Help

  When Sans rushed out of the room, Papyrus was confused at the sudden action. He slowly got out of bed tried to shake the tiredness off, but once he heard his brother yell. He jumped off the bed and ran toward the bathroom.  
  “Sans?!” He called as he knocked on the door, “Are you okay?” He opened the door, only for it to be slammed shut. “Brother?”  
  “I-I’m fine, bro.” He heard Sans stuttering behind the door, “Go get ready for work, Paps. I’ll be ready in a few minutes.” Papyrus grew more and more worried with each word Sans spoke. He didn’t want to press the subject further and he left for his room, once he closed the door he took the phone and texted Undyne.  
                                                                                                                            ** _Undyne! Sans can’t work today!_**  
She didn’t reply right away, it was still early until everyone properly woke up. He got dressed and checked on Sans again, the bathroom door was still closed and the lights were on. He went downstairs to start breakfast, he made Sans a cup of tea since coffee wouldn’t suitable for his sickness. He made myself a cup as well while he waited for his brother to come down, but he doubts he will. Papyrus’ phone buzzed on the talk, he checked his it and saw Undyne replied to his text.  
  **_Why? Is he okay?_**  
                                                                                                                              _ **He is sick and I don’t know why.**_  
  The text he wrote saddens him, he usually knows what going on with Sans. Sadly that ability has been fading from him.  
  **_Ok! He has the week off to get better!_**  
**_Do you want me to send Alphys?_**  
Papyrus smiled as his best friend was kind enough to grant Sans time off to recover. He was glad to have someone like Undyne. He quickly sent his reply to her.  
                                                                                                                            ** _Thank you Undyne and yes, please._**  
  She sent a thumbs up, Papyrus finished his tea and started on breakfast spaghetti. He gathered all the ingredients need and took his time cooking. He had about a few hours before work and decided to slow down and hopefully get a chance to speak with Sans. Papyrus went upstairs to try and talk to his brother again.  
  “Sans,” Papyrus started, “I texted Undyne and she gave you the week off to recover. Alphys will be here to come and check up on you soon. Okay?” He didn’t hear Sans respond, but he did hear him move. That’s a good sign at least. Papyrus went back downstairs to finish breakfast.  
  Time went by fast for the tall skeleton, he finished breakfast and soon started cleaning and anything else to pass the time. He checked on Sans constantly, knocking to make sure he was there when he did. Sans just knocked back, not even attempting to make a Knock Knock joke. If this keeps up, he might have to call for some more help which it looks like he’ll need to do. He hoped his brother won’t be like this for long.  
  The time has arrived for Papyrus to leave, he glanced back to the bathroom where Sans haven’t left yet.  
  “Brother, I’m leaving!” He called out, but no response. He exited the house and headed towards his station in Snowdin. While walking, he pulled out his phone and dialed Edge. It ringed for a few seconds until he picked up.  
  “What?” Edge’s rugged voice boomed through the phone.  
  “Hi, Edge. I was wondering if Red was with you?” Papyrus knew it was a silly question, but he had to make sure. He didn’t have Red’s number, actually, he wasn't sure if Red had a phone or not. He must have one because he and Sans talk a lot.  
  “RED!” Edge called out for his brother, the movement was heard as Edge stomped up the stairs and barged into a room. “GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!!” Low groaning was heard, but it was muffled.  
  “Edge! What your language!” Papyrus scolded, Edge probably didn’t hear him or he’s ignoring him.  
  “Here! Papyrus wants you!” The phone was passed and Edge’s foot tapping on the floor was heard.  
  “What is it?” Red said rudely in a tired voice. Papyrus side at being greeted rudely, but set it aside for the task at hand.  
  “Morning Red,” Papyrus greet happily, “Sans isn’t feeling well and it has been causing him to feel...strange.” More more movement was heard as Red groaned on the other side.  
  “How strange?” Papyrus wave to the guards at their post, he explained all of the symptoms Sans had and what Alphys gave him. As Red was listening, he was getting dressed and making his way downstairs. During the explanation, Red put Papyrus on speak so Edge could hear and give any need advice.  
  “So, I was wondering if you could watch him while I work?” Papyrus didn’t want to interpret Red’s day of work, but he needs someone who could figure out what was wrong with him. Alphys was close friends with Sans, but Sans was stubborn when it came to his health.  
  “Sorry, Papyrus” Edge growled, “Red has a lot of work I need him to do and-”  
  “I’ll be over in an hour,” Red said interrupting Edge. Edge growled, noises of Edge’s heeled boots stomping grew louder. “What-HEY! LET GO!” Red’s protest and Edge’s stomping grew quieter and them arguing in the background. The argument took a while, it made Papyrus feel bad that he caused them to fight.  
  Once, he reached his station the Fell Brothers stopped their bickering. He was thinking about taking care of Sans himself and letting Red work. If he did Sans would still be in the bathroom refusing to tell him anything. He was no stranger to that, but Sans need help. The phone was picked up and taken off the speaker before he could answer Red spoke first.  
  “I check up on him for you.”  
  “O-Oh, okay. Alphys will also be there as well just in case he needs more medication.”  
  “Okay, bye.” Red hung up before Papyrus could say bye back. He was glad Red would check up on him, he just hopes Red won’t make his condition worse.  
Sans heard the front door close, he hated making Papyrus worry like this, but how to do explain this. He couldn’t just say he’s pregnant to Papyrus not knock who the father is, Sans doesn’t remember having sex last week or the week before that. It must have happened at the party, but it was a blur and it gave him a headache.  
  He slowly got up and went to the sink, he splashed water in his face to calm him down. He wiped his face with his shirt and getting a quick glimpse of his magic hoping it was a bad dream. To his disappointment, the soul still there, glowing brighter wanting to be showered in its mother’s love. It didn’t know it was a mistake.  
  Just looking at it made Sans sick, he needed to get rid of it before anyone found out. Papyrus said Alphys would be coming over soon, so he to take care of it now. The thought of ending it on his own was unpeeling to him, but he needed to. Sans pulled up his stats and was unhappy to read them. He was an LV 1 monster with the HP of 1, his if does this wrong he could end up dusting himself.  
  “No pressure,” Sans told himself as he leads against the door and slides down to the floor. He removed his shorts, he didn’t need to form the part needed because it was already formed when the child’s soul formed. Sans formed a small sharp bone attack in his hand, he looked at the bone and then at the soul. He felt his hand shaking in fear, guilt, regret, he grabbed his wrist with his empty hand in hopes to stop.  
  “Come on Sans,” He slowly opened his legs and placed the bone inches away from his entrance. “It was a mistake,” his hand shook more and his aim was becoming unsteady. He pulled back a bit to try and steady his hand with the other, but the shaking worsen. “Why am I shaking?” He asked himself, “I-I-I can do this.” He moved the bone closer and the closer he got the most his aim was thrown off.  
  He closed his eyes and held the bone tightly as he was moved it inside him, it was only the tip first. He pushed more of it in, the sharp end grew closer to the soul. It was centimeters apart until a loud knocking was heard. It was too loud to be Alphys, did Undyne come with her. It didn’t matter, one more push and this nightmare will be over and he can go back to his life.  
  Another knock bang throughout the house, it almost caused Sans to stab himself. The fear of accidentally dusting himself filled his soul with fear, if he did the human could reset. That be another way of erasing this from his life, but he didn’t want to relive another loop. He got his Happy Ending, everyone did and they were happy to continue living in the underground with Frisk. Now, it was messed up because he had to get pregnant by someone he might not even know, but he was going to fix it.  
  “Sans?” He lifted his head to see Red with a horrific look on his face. It quickly turned to anger as he used his magic to hold Sans in place before he could explain. Red knelt down and moved Sans’ hand out of the way.  
  “RED! WAIT-” Red held Sans’ legs open as he gently pulled the bone out of him, once out it disappeared. Red got up and took a breath, then glared at the half-naked skeleton sitting on the ground with his legs closed, Sans glared back.  
  “What the hell were you thinking!?” Red scolded Sans, “You could have killed yourself! No! You would have killed yourself! All because of what? Because you're horny!”  
  “That’s not it-”  
  “Than WHAT WAS IT!?” Red yelled, Sans was used to Red yelling at others and at him, but Red was actually worried. “Papyrus call me wanting me to take care of you because he thought you were sick. Not suicidal horny!” Sans eyes lowered to the ground, he didn’t mean to worry Papyrus that much. He felt guilt rise in his soul, his brother was worried about him and Sans wasn’t think straight. He did another CHECK on himself.  
  Sans  
  LV: 1  
  HP: 0.2/1  
  ATK: 1  
  DEF: 1  
Red was right, he forgot all about his poisoning effect if he did push it in more he would have killed himself. Leaving Papyrus behind and the human would reset, not guaranteeing another Pacific run. Too risky.  
  “So, are you going to explain?” Red asked. Sans didn’t say anything at first, he motioned for his shorts that were behind Red. Red moved them towards Sans with his shoe and turned to let him get dressed. Sans tapped Red on the shoulder signaling he was done, he turned to see the soul floating in Sans’ magic. “Let go to the living room.”  
  It’s been about an hour and they said nothing to each other, Red was waiting for Sans to explain. While Sans was trying to figure out what to do now, Red pieced part of the puzzle together from what he saw in the bathroom. The rest was a mystery to him, the silence was starting to get to Red.  
  “So, you know who the father is?” Sans shook his head, “Do you know when you might have gotten pregnant?  
  “Probably the party Death held a week ago.” Death’s party? “Were you at the party?”  
  “Yeah, but don’t you remember?” Sans shook his head, Red groaned, “Okay, You, me, and our brothers were at the party. We started drinking with Outer and Dance, I left you to get something to eat. I started talking to G and that was the last time I saw you.” The information Red gave him was helpful, but not enough. He groaned in his hands in frustration at himself, he blames himself for going to Death’s party and for getting so drunk that he gets pregnant!  
  “What am I going to do?!” He said into his hands. He felt Red rub his back in an effort to comfort him.  
  “First, you tell your brother.” Sans head snapped up ready to protest, but Red beat him to it, “I know you don’t want to, but if you keep this from him, he’ll worry more and start calling me to take care of you. Or worse someone else and I doubt you want to bring more people into this.” Sans nodded at Red’s reasons and he was right, Papyrus will worry and start calling in more help.  
Sans wanted this to between the three of them, well six. Once, Alphys gets hear there is no hiding the fact that he’s pregnant and she’ll tell Undyne. If he explains that maybe he can get them to keep it a secret. Red will tell Edge everything and explain the situation, maybe out of the goodness of his heart he’ll help and keep it a secret. Hopefully.  
  “Okay, I’ll tell him once he comes home, but until then. Now, what?” Sans said slouching in his spot.  
  “Now, we get some food. Your HP is so low that stubbing your toe would kill you.” Sans laughed at the comment, they headed to the kitchen to see eat and regain his HP. Then once Papyrus returned, he’ll tell him the truth. No big deal, right?


	3. Alphys' Visit

  Red and Sans stayed on the couch in silence with only the TV forming sound. A dirty plate and an empty glass sat on the living room table, Sans had a full stomach and maxed HP. After eating, Sans grew more tired than he was a few hours ago. They were dozing off, Sans leaned on Red as a pillow and Red did the same. They were about to fall into a deep sleep until a soft knock sounded making the two skeleton jump.  
  “S-Sans,” Alphys? “U-Undyne told me to c-come and check on you.” Oh, right. Papyrus asked Undyne to send Alphys for another checkup. If she did, she’ll see the soul and probably tell Undyne and ask questions. He can’t avoid it, he could pretend to be asleep it wouldn't be hard. Sans was about to lay back down on Red, but Red pushed him away. Sans turned to him and was met with a glare from Red.  
  “Tell her.” Red simple said, “She came probably figure out who the father is or help take care of your problem.” He had a point, this won’t be easy to explain. Sans sighed and nodded in defeat, Red teleported away, probably to another room. Sans slowly got up from the couch and headed towards the door and opened it.  
  “Hey Al,” He said as he yawned, “Sorry I didn’t answer I was taking a nap.” He moved aside to let her in, she set down a large bag on the coffee table. Sans closed the door and he sat next to her watching as she pulled out her equipment.  
  “S-So any more symptoms?” She asked. Sans took a breath and sat up straight.  
  “I know why I am feeling sick lately.” Alphys turned to him at full attention, “It’ll be better if I showed you.” He lifted his shirt so only the soul sitting calmly in his magic would be seen. Alphy’s eyes widen in surprise, she said nothing for a few minutes. “Alphys?” Sans dropped his shirt and waved his hand in her face and tried to shake her. Alphys soon snapped out of her trace, he started stuttering so it was hard to make any sense about it.  
  “H-H-How?” She asked anxious to hear his explanation. She doesn’t know much about the skeleton monster, so this is a chance to gain more information. She rushes into her bag for her notebook and pen, once she had everything ready she stared at Sans waiting for details.  
  “What do you want to know?” He said feeling uneasy.  
  “H-How is it p-possible for you to g-get pregnant? Y-You male!”  
  “W-Well, just like how we form our bodies we use our magic to form the...parts needed to mate. The gender doesn't matter.” Sans blushed as he explained, it was an embarrassing subject. When Papyrus started dating Mettaton, he had to give him the talk and it was embarrassing for both of them. Alphys wrote down everything Sans said, no missing a single word.  
  “S-So you can m-mate with both g-genders?” She asked with no shame. Sans’ blush grew bigger as she asked the question, he just nodded hoping she takes a simple answer. “Is i-it the s-same with o-other type of m-monsters?” Sans has had sex with Grillby while they were dating and the same with Toriel a few resets ago. Not wanting to mention his past relationships, he simply nodded.  
  The questions continued for a while, his embarrassment grew with each question she asked. Alphys was not letting up either, she was so lost in her question that she almost forgot why she was here. It was starting to get on Sans’ nerves, stuff like this usually doesn’t. He would just smile and wait for them to do be done, but now it was pissing him off.  
  “S-So-”  
  “Alphys!” Sans growled, “I know your curious and all, but shut the fuck up and help me figure out how to get rid on it!!!”Sans yelled. He felt angry, stressful, and upset all at once. He saw the shocked look on Alphys’ face and realized what he did and automatically felt guilty. “Sorry Alphys, I’m stressed out and tired. Really tired.”  
  “I-It’s okay. It’s normal during pregnancy.”  
  “It is?” Alphys nodded. Sans didn’t know a lot about pregnancy, only that it took nine months for the baby to be born and it is painful.  
  “Your body will b-be filled with female h-hormones and it will cause u-unexpected mood swing and m-may more. I’ll g-give you a book a-about it, pregnancy l-later. I gave it to U-Undyne and she s-should be done with it by now. I-I can also see if t-there’s any anime t-that has a pregnant woman i-in it and let y-you borrow it. I think I-I have some m-manga too t-that might be u-useful to you, it has g-good information and the plot is so good too. It has romance, comedy, and a bit of slice of life. I love the pain character, she’s sweet and shy but has a dark past they will make sense more throughout the story.”  
  Alphys continued to ramble on and on, about the manga and soon moved into the anime. She said didn’t like it for many reasons that Sans tuned out and how the manga was better. Sans agreed and nodded to everything she said, he lost interest very quickly and hoped she would stop and get back to the task at hand. Unfortunately, she never did and it continued for another two hours. She moved on from that anime to another and another and somehow when to Mew Mew Kissy Cutie and then to Undyne. Sans was confused at this point.  
  Thankfully, she stopped due to the front door opening for Papyrus to enter. He looked to see the two small monsters sitting on the couch and smiled. “H-Hello P-Papyrus.”  
  “Hello Alphys, is my brother well?” He asked as he walked towards the couch. Alphys turned to Sans and he nodded towards her, letting her know he’ll handle it. Sans moved to the side and patted the spot next to him for Papyrus to sit. Once he sat down, Sans turned towards him and took a moment on how to tell him the news.  
  “Pap, remember when I gave you the ‘talk’ and what happens when you are not careful?” Sans blushed at the memory for their talk and so did Papyrus but not as much. He nodded. “W-Well, I wasn’t carefully and now I’m pregnant.”  
Papyrus’ eyes widen in surprise, Sans couldn’t tell if he was happy or mad. His question was answered when Papyrus hugged him and spun him around.  
  “I’m so happy for you, brother!” What?, “I get to be an Uncle! I can’t wait to see him or her.” Sans was speechless, he didn’t know what to say or do. “So, who the father?” Sans’ words wouldn’t come out, no matter how hard he'd tried.  
  “I-I don’t k-know,” Sans said, Papyrus let him down back on the couch. “And I don’t plan on keeping it.” Papyrus’ face turned into confusion and anger, Alphys saw the tense grow.  
  “I-I’ll show m-myself out.” She got up and left the two brothers. They didn’t say anything to each other, Papyrus sat down next to Sans trying to figure what to say. Sans avoid eyes contact, not wanting to see the disappointment and confusion in his brother’s eyes.  
  “Why?” Papyrus finally spoke, “Why don’t you want the baby? Is it because you don’t know who the father is?” That was partly true, Sans didn’t want to carry a stranger’s baby. If he does keep it, it’ll be too much for him to handle. Raising a baby is too much, he raised Papyrus but that’s a different thing. It’d be best if he got rid of it.  
  “Yeah, mostly. I just don’t want to go through the trouble of raising a kid on my own. Besides I don’t even know who it belongs too.”  
  “Sans,” Papyrus turned Sans to face him, “that’s ridiculous excuse ever!” Sans was confused and shocked a little. “Sans the baby is yours! Yes, it may be a big responsibility, but I’ll help you! Not only with the baby, but with helping you figure out who the father is as well. You’re my older brother and you’ve been there for me and now I’ll be here for you. Let’s figure out who the father is and maybe knowing who they are will change your mind about how you feel about the baby. No matter what, I will be there to help you. So, give it a chance, you might like it over time. ”  
  Papyrus saying he’ll support him, made him smile and pulled his brother in for a hug. He felt his brother’s arms wrap around him in a tight embrace. Sans felt tears run down his face, he hid his face in Papyrus’ scarf. Trying to wipe them away, but they kept coming until he started sobbing. Papyrus grew suspicious and pulled away, seeing Sans’ cry made him panic.  
  “S-Sans?! Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Papyrus asked.  
  “I-I-I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!” Sans cried out, he jumped back into Papyrus’ arm and continued to cry. Papyrus was confused by this sudden change of emotion but was happy to see Sans feeling a little better. In a sense. He took a mental note about asking Undyne and Alphys about female pregnancy, it’ll be best to know more about it.  
  “You two done, yet?” Papyrus turned to see Red yawning. Must have woken up from a nap. How long has he been here? “I’ll take that as a yes. So, what now?” Papyrus continued to comfort Sans, trying to figure out what to do next.  
  “Well, I guess, find out more about pregnancy,” Papyrus said. “Wait, how did he get pregnant?”  
  “Didn’t he give you the ‘talk’?” Papyrus glared at Red.  
  “Yes, I meant when did he get pregnant?”  
  “Oh, we think someone from Reaper’s party last week.” Papyrus tried to remember back to the party. Sans pulled away and wiped his tears at the mention of the party.  
  “Well, that can be a problem,” Papyrus said, “you were talking to a lot of people.”  
  “How much is a lot?” Sans asked. He hoped it was a small handful of people, maybe five or six. He didn’t want to make this as stressful as it is, but he doubts it’ll be that easy. He can get friendly while drunk, so his wish of less candidates might not true.  
  “Well, half of the party.” Sans’ soul dropped. The thought of getting rid of the baby came back into his mind. I would be easier than asking people if they got him pregnant! Maybe it’s not too late to try and convince Alphys to help him, she can figure out eventually. Once, she does she’ll take care of the soul and he can go back to his normal, lazy life. That will be for the best, Papyrus will understand and he said he would support his decision, right?  
  “Sans!?” Sans snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to his brother. He spaced out as they were talking, it looks like they were trying to grab his attention for a while. Papyrus cups his skull and moved his slightly to the side and then to the other. “Is everything alright? Are you tired?” Papyrus continued to look at Sans for any sign to figure out what was wrong with him. Sans pulled away gently and gave Papyrus a warm smile.  
  “I’m fine Paps,” He said, “but I am BONE tired.” Sans chuckled at the pun and Red laughed with him. Papyrus groaned before Sans could say another Papyrus grabbed a pillow and covered his face. Sans’ laugh was muffled, Papyrus rolled his eyes, but happy to see his brother’s attitude change. Sans removed the pillow from his face and put it to the side. “So, what were you two discussing?”  
  “Figuring out the main people you were talking to and we made a good list,” Red said as he tried to stop his laughter. “Our memory isn’t exact, but we have our first suspect.” This caught Sans’ attention.  
  “So, who first?”  
  “Dance.”


	4. Dance

  “Okay, let’s go.” Sans moved off the couch but was stopped by Papyrus. He picked Sans up and carried him to his room. “Papyrus!” Sans called as struggled in his brother’s hold, “Put me down! We don’t have time for this! We need to go and talk to Dance! Papyrus!” Papyrus entered his brother’s room and set him on his bed.  
  “Sans! As much as I hate to say it, but you need rest!” Sans tried to argue, but Papyrus beat him to it, “I know you are eager to find answers, but you need to rest and calm down. In the morning we can go to see Dance and ask him about the party. Now you rest, while I go and cook dinner.”  
  Papyrus left the room and into the kitchen, leaving Sans alone to his thoughts. He could go to sleep, but his mind was too active with thoughts and questions. He had no idea what to do about the baby, he could keep it and with Papyrus’ help, it’ll be easier. The thought of it brought a smile to his face, Papyrus would be a great uncle. On the other hand, get rid of it and life goes back to normal.  
  The thought of it made the small soul pulse, wanting attention, wanting his attention, his love, but he just ignored it. It kept beating and beating, he resists the urge to hold his stomach and comfort it.  
  “You’re a mistake,” he covered his entire body with the blanket,“ a big mistake.” He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, but blurry memories filled its head. He only saw shapes with colors, they were swirling together. He felt sick, Papyrus was right, he needed to rest. He moved the memories aside and focus and sleeping.  
  Sans woke up to a twisted feeling in his magic, he slowly sat up and the twisted feeling was rising up. He jumped out of bed and rushed towards the bathroom, not caring if the door was open. He dropped down and pulled the trashcan close and threw up inside, this continued for about a few minutes until he heard footsteps behind him.  
  “Okay,” Papyrus said sounding slightly tired and intrigued. Sans turned to get a glimpse of Papyrus was writing something down in a notepad. Sans quickly turned back to the trashcan and more magic came up. How skeletons can throw up magic was beyond him?  
  This continued for another few minutes, Sans slowly trudged downstairs and into the kitchen. Papyrus fully awaken placed a plate of his breakfast spaghetti with spinach on the side in front of him. The side of it made Sans nauseous, he rushed to the nearest trashcan and threw up more. Papyrus looked at him worried and wrote more in his notepad. While Sans was finishing us, Papyrus replaced the plate with a cup of hot tea.  
  Sans crawled back into his chair and sipped on his drink, it eased nausea with every sip. Papyrus smiled and wrote in his notepad, he took a sit in front of Sans with his own plate. As they continued to enjoy the breakfast, Sans had three cups of tea and Papyrus continues to write. Maybe a new puzzle he’s working on?  
  “Hey Paps, whatcha writing?” The curiosity was eating Sans alive, he had to know.  
  “Oh, just some notes about your pregnancy. After we talk with Dance, I’ll borrow a few books from Alphys and Undyne.” Sans smiled at his caring younger brother, he was lucky to have a brother like Papyrus. “Oh, yesterday Undyne texted me, telling you to keep the baby.” Papyrus pulled out his phone and showed Sans the messages between the two.  
  Telling him was an understatement. She was more like threatening him to keep it. Saying if her and Alphys ever have kids, their kid will need a playmate. Sounds like a poor excuse to force someone to have a kid, but they started dating about a year ago.  
  “You have gotta be KIDIN’ me.” Sans point finger guns at his brother with a large grin on his face. Trying to hold in his laugh as Papyrus glared at him. Sans continued with his jokes until Papyrus stormed outside and yelled outside and soon returned to the table. Once things calm down slightly they continued their conversation and prepared to head out. As Papyrus took a shower, Sans decided to text Dance ahead of time.  
**_Hey_**  
 _**Yo**_  
 _**Can we meet up in your AU?**_  
 _**I need to ask you something important**_  
 _**Sure, meet me in the woods behind my s** **tation**_  
 _**K**_  
  Papyrus walked downstairs as put his phone in his pocket. He grabbed the keys to the house and they walked out, Sans texted Ink really quick for a portal to DanceTale. He could teleport there, but it takes a lot of magic and with this baby taking most of it. It could be too dangerous.  
  They walked to the end on Snowdin, where a large inky portal was wanting for them. They walked threw and entered into DanceTale near the Ruins, the portal closed as they walked toward the meeting point. The walk there was silent, but Sans felt his brother’s gaze on him. It was like he was studying him it was a bit unsettling, Sans brushed it aside knowing it was just Papyrus trying his best to help. Even if it felt...bizarre.  
  They made it to the meeting point where they Dance practicing a few moves. Papyrus was about to call to him, but Sans stopped him. He placed a finger to his mouth signal Papyrus to be quiet for a little bit. He pulled out his phone and started to record Dance, he was doing a few moves and he was really good. A mischievous smile grew on Sans’ face, Dance did about to do a backflip.  
  “Dance!” Sans called. Dance was startled, he came out of the flip midway and landed on his stomach. Sans laughed at the other as he heard Dance cursed with his face in the snow.  
  “SANS!” Papyrus scolded.  
  “ **Chill** out bro. No need to **flip** out.” Sans laughed at the pun, Dance laughed as well as he got up and walk to the brothers. “Hey Dance.” Sans greeted.  
  “Hey Sans. Hey Papyrus. So, what did you need to talk to me about?” Danced asked putting his hands in his pocket.  
  “We waited to talk to you about Death’s party a week ago.” Sans started, “Someone at the party gave me something and I want to return it. Sadly, my memory of it is a blur and Paps lost track of me. Did you see me with anyone in particular?” Sans kept his situation discrete while explaining, he didn’t want this to be a bigger deal than it already was. Dance thought for a minute.  
  “Well, we started having a conversation with Outer and Red. Red felt and then someone called you over. You left and I didn’t see you for a while, but I think I saw you talking to Stretch, Blue, and Fresh. It was hard to tell.” Sans was thankful for the new suspects but was a little confused.  
  “What do you mean?”  
  Yes, all the Sanses look alike, but they have different styles or something that tells them apart. Thought, sometimes others think there someone else just because they changed one thing about their clothes. He was mistaken for Dust or Killer a few times because he put his hood up. King Papyrus has mistaken him for his brother on many accounts and he still does, he didn’t blame him it was super confusing.  
  “Well, before you got there the TK kids were playing and smashed a few drinks and it got on a few people. Ink made them new clothes so I could tell who was who from their clothes.” Great! Thanks to that some people had to change clothes and no one could tell who was who from the back. So, the information Dance told him is useless! “But, I am certain I saw Stretch.” At least it wasn’t so bad.  
  “How did you know it was Stretch?” Sans isn’t doubting Dance, but he has to be sure.  
  “Stretch, Slim, G, and Shark were the only ones smoking at the party. I could smell cigarettes and honey from across the building.” Sounds like Stretch.  
Sans made a note to drop by the Swap bros after this, if Stretch was there then maybe Blue was too. If Blue was there that he might know more anyone, it would be worth a shot. Sans thanked Dance and walked off.  
  “Wait,” Sans turned by to Dance, “What exactly did they give you? I am a bit curious.” Sweat started to run at Dance’s curiosity, he could tell Dance and make me not to tell anyone, but Sanses aren’t good with promises. Even if he manages to keep it, he’ll have to tell everyone in the multiverse about it and that’s too much and too much work.  
  “Oh, just a book or a manga as my Alphys calls it.”  
  “A...manga? Are you sure it’s not your Alphys’? She could have given it to you and you forgot?” Damnit Dance.  
  “I asked her, but she said he already had a copy.” The more Sans answered the more Dance became confused.  
  “Why and who would anyone give you a manga?” Sans shrugged  
  “Maybe they heard I grew and interested in them.” Dance was about to ask another question when Papyrus stopped.  
  “Sorry, Dance but we need to return to our AU for work. Bye.” Papyrus dragged Sans out of the wood before Dance could stop them. As Sans was being dragged back to the ruins he quickly texted Ink, a portal opened up and they went through. They landed outside of Snowdin, Papyrus released his brother as they walked back to their house. “Sans,” Papyrus called, “why didn’t you tell Dance the truth?”  
  “Because if I told Dance he might tell someone else or I might have to tell everyone and that will be too much work.” Sans didn’t have to turn around to know Papyrus didn’t like that answer.  
  “I think you are being lazy again Sans. Dance is one of our closest friends. I am positive he would have kept it a secret if you asked.”  
  “I can’t take that risk.” They reached the house and entered to finish their conversation. “Please Pap, I know you want me to tell everyone about me being pregnant, but I uncomfortable with it. There is a lot I haven’t figured out yet and I don’t have time to worry about people asking me questions!” Sans was getting upset just by thinking about it. Everyone asking questions just to fill their own curiosity. It pissed him off, but he didn’t want to put all of his anger on Papyrus. He was only trying to help. He took a breath. “Can we please keep this between you and me.” Papyrus signed and nodded, Sans been through enough, it was the least he could do.  
  “Alright, Sans. I won’t tell, but you should be worried about Alphys.”  
  “She only told Undyne and she won’t tell anyone else.”  
  “Yes, that is true for Undyne, but not Mettaton.” Sans felt his soul dropped. He forgot about Mettaton! If Alphys told him he’ll tell the whole Underground! He needed to call Alphys and tell her not to tell Mettaton! He pulled out his phone, but stop once he heard Papyrus’ phone ring. “Hello?” Papyrus answered, “Hello my Shining Star!”  
  Papyrus face flushed up as he spoke to Mettaton. Sans forgot they were dating, maybe Papyrus could explain the situation to him instead of Sans. Hopefully, Mettaton will listen. Sans put his phone way and motion to his room to Papyrus, saying he was going to for a while. Papyrus nodded and continued his conversation.  
  _“Papyrus?”_ Mettaton called, _“I have heard from Alphys that Sans is pregnant with an unknown monster’s child. Is this true?”_ I guess Alphys already told him.  
  “Yes, but-”  
 _“Oh, my! I know I found my latest story! Skeleton Brother Pregnant and Unknown Father! My ratings will go THROUGH THE ROOF!!! I will need with Sans and get the whole story. He often slips away from, but I bet I can catch him off guard long enough to see a baby bump! Papyrus do you think-”_  
  “METTATON!” Papyrus yelled to stop him from talking, it shocked them both because Papyrus never yelled with anger. “I-I’m sorry for yelling, but please Mettaton I need you to listen for a second. I know you are excited about a new story, but I need you to not make this public. Keep it a secret between you, Alphys, and Undyne.”  
  _“Why?”_ Papyrus knows Mettaton loves his stories and drama, he also knows that he and Sans don’t get along very well. He just has to get Mettaton to keep it a secret until Sans decided.  
  “Because Sans doesn’t know if he wants to keep it or not. He already has enough on his plate with the baby and figuring out who the father is. The more people know the worst he’ll be and I don’t want to see my brother like that. So, please my Shining Star, don’t tell anyone.”  
Mettaton didn’t answer for a while, there were a few clicks. Like he was recording their whole conversation, a few more clicks were heard. Mettaton signed.  
  _“Alright. I deleted our conversation. I will keep it a secret for you, but I expect a romantic date this weekend.”_ Papyrus’ soul was filled with happiness. The love of his life will keep the pregnancy a secret. He wanted to jump and scream his love of the robot to the whole Underground.  
  “Thank you, Mettaton and I, The Great Papyrus, will sweep you off your feet with the most romantic date in all of the Underground. It will be so romantic you’ll fall in love with me all over again!” Mettaton giggled at Papyrus’ claim, knowing he will stay true to his word.  
  _“I look forward to it. I love you so much, Papyrus.”_  
  “And I love you, my Shining Star.”


	5. Advice

  Sans sat in his room waiting for Papyrus to finish his conversation, he can’t believe he forgot all about Mettaton. The biggest gossiper of the underground, hopefully, Papyrus convinced him to not tell anyone. Hopefully. He needed to take a nap, but he couldn’t. His mind had too many thoughts about the baby and who the father. Just think about it made him feel sick.  
He closed his eye in hopes his thoughts would settle enough for him to get a quick nap in before Papyrus called. His mind was calming and slowly going into sleep until his phone rang. He groaned and reached for his phone and the ID read Alphys, he sighed and pressed the green button and the speaker.  
  “Hey Al,” He said tiredly.  
  “H-Hi, S-Sans, I found a pregnancy b-book that might be useful to y-you.” A book? He sat giving Alphys his full attention. “I-I found it in the d-dump, b-but it looks brand new. I-It talks about human f-females, but since y-your a skeleton it should b-be similar.” Sans thought about it and it made a little sense.  
  He read that humans have a skeleton inside their bodies to maintain their structure. It was strange and yet interesting in a non-creepy way. He doesn’t know if the information the book has will be any help to him, but he’ll try anything.  
  “Did you read it?” He asked.  
  “N-No, I spend most of the t-time cleaning it an l-little. S-Some of the pages are w-wet and the w-words are b-blurry. So, I s-scanned them and I’ll try to f-figure out the w-wording, while I’m d-doing that you can h-have it. Once I’m done, I-I send you a newer c-copy.” A little information is better than no information.  
  “Okay. I’ll be over in a bit to pick it up. When will the scan be done?”  
  “It’s a decent s-size and it covers more t-than just p-pregnancy, so maybe a m-month for the w-whole book. The parts y-you need about a-a week or so.” The other parts of the book won’t matter, he just needs information to make his decision easier. “I-I have a few pages d-done, if you w-want that for now.”  
  “Okay, I’ll be over in a bit.” They hung up and as soon as they did, a knock was heard. Sans slow rose from his bed and opened the door. “Hey Pap, you are done talking to Mettaton?” Papyrus nodded with a large smile.  
  “Yes, and he will keep it a secret until you’ve made your decision.” Sans took a breathe, for once he was glad Papyrus was dating Mettaton. He didn’t like them dating at first, but he saw how happy it made him so he let it be. “Is everything alright, Sans? Do you want to take a nap? I won’t be mad if you did.” Sans smiled and shook his head.  
  “Thanks, but Alphys has some papers she thought I would need. So I need to go over and pick them up.” Papyrus had a worried look on his face, “Don’t worry Paps I’ll be fine.” The look didn’t change, “You can come with me, it might be fast with a cool guy like you.” Papyrus formed a large smile.  
  “Yes!” He exclaimed, “Having someone as cool as I will increase productivity. Let’s be off to see Dr. Alphys.” Seeing his brother happy made all of his worries fade away. He did have the coolest brother ever. They went downstairs and exited the house and headed towards Hotland.  
  “So, have you figured out what you want to do with the baby?” Papyrus asked. Papyrus knows it Sans doesn’t want it and yet he wanted to change his mind somehow. Yes, he told Sans he trust his decision about the unborn child, but the thought of ending a life before it started made him uneasy. He felt like a bad brother for going back on his words, he hopes Sans could forgive him.  
  “I-I don’t know. I haven’t thought about it.” He said avoid eye contact as he lied. He thought about it nonstop to the point he wanted to throw up. Even looking at it or feeling it pulse made him sick. He wanted it to end!  
  “W-Well, give it time. You might take a liking to your own child.” Sans knew that was never going to happen. He never planned to have a baby with a stranger and right now his closest friends want him to have it! “If it makes you feel better, maybe the stranger is you crush!” He’d be lucky enough to actually know the person enough to like them. His love life wasn’t any better than his actual life.  
  “I doubt it.” Papyrus wanted to make his brother’s negative situation into a positive one, but it looks like it was hopeless right now. He did see a female monster having a child and they were happy to see their child. When he heard Sans was having one, we thought he be happier and yet he was worse. Maybe when the child was born, he will be better. If he decides to keep it.  
  Papyrus was about to say something else, but they already reached the Lab. Sans knocked and the door opened with no one to greet them. They walked in to see no one was there.  
  “Alphys!” Sans called. A loud thud was heard in another room with a panic stuttering.  
  “C-Coming!” A door opened as Alphys came into the main room, she had papers in her arms, trying not to drop them. She rushed to the skeletons, she straight the paper as best as she could before giving them to Sans. “S-Sorry for keeping y-you waiting long. I-I was reading the papers a-and I made my own n-notes from what you t-told be about skeletons. S-So, it should help more.”  
  “Thanks, Al, this helps a lot.”  
  “S-Since you here. W-Want me to g-give you a check u-up?” Sans was about to decline, but Papyrus beat him to it.  
  “Yes! That would be quite helpful. We have some questions as well.” Sans wanted to decline again, but Papyrus started pushing him to sit. He grabbed another chair for Alphys to sit, she took a seat and pulled out a pen and her notepad. Sans saw a glimpse of her previous, there were the notes she took when she came over to check on him.  
  “So, has there been any problems? With Sans or the child?” Alphys knew Sans would a little different, so she directed the question to Papyrus. Maybe he knew enough to answer.  
  “He has been feeling nauseous and has been throwing up in the morning, around,” he pulled out his notepad a checked his notes, “7 and 8 in the morning.” So Papyrus was taking notes on him about his pregnancy. Sans didn’t know if he should be happy his brother cared or creeped out that his brother was studying him.  
  “That’s normal, I read that morning sickness is in the later stages. It could be caused by his low HP, that he has it early. It should end around at the end of the third month. Drinking some tea helps and some foods can cause him to throw up.” Three months of throwing up, Alphys was making his choice so much easier!  
  “He did throw up when he saw my spaghetti and a small salad. So, I gave him so tea instead and it stayed down.”  
  “W-Well,” Alphys wrote down in her notebook before she continued, “during p-pregnancy, certain food may not t-take a liking to the c-child will cause the m-mother to throw up. It usually t-takes the parent's food h-habits, so if Sans l-likes a certain food there i-is a slight chance the b-baby will like the same f-food. You just need to f-figure what the c-child enjoys to e-eat and the food s-should stay down. At the same t-time, Sans will be c-craving strange f-food combination that will occur at a-any time.” Sans raised his hand a little, but enough to catch Alphys’ attention. “Y-Yes.”  
  “How do you my craving are going to be strange? For all, we know I could be drinking ketchup for the whole pregnancy.” He asked.  
  “I hope not!” Papyrus said crossing his arms. “Anything would be better for you and your child beside ketchup and Grillby’s. So I hope you have a strange craving, something healthy would be better.”  
  “W-Well, I would agree with you Papyrus, but in this case even something as healthy like a salad or fruit make cause Sans throw up. Try experimenting with food to see what uses the baby’s and Sans’ plated best. To answer your question, I found some-uhh...research material in the dump and-”  
  “It’s anime, isn’t it?” Sans said cutting her off. Everyone knew Alphys loved anime more than anyone. She even learns some of the human's customs from them, one of which is pregnancy and childbirth. She ever told anyone what kind, but Sans was smart enough to know what kind of anime she watches to get the information.  
  “Really!? May we broke it-”  
  “NO!” Alphys shouted without thinking, “I gave it to s-someone else already and I w-won’t be able to get for f-few months.” It wasn’t the best excuse, but it was good enough for Papyrus to drop the subject.  
“By the way, do think you can to abortion?” Sans asked in a low tone, but loud enough. Papyrus wanted to say something but left it alone. He respects his brother’s choices, it was his child and is his choice to do whatever he wants, even if Papyrus disagrees with them. He wishes he was like Edge or Royal sometimes, they could easily tell their brothers what’s on their mind. If he did that with Sans, it could result in a fight and he didn’t want to fight with his brother. He’s seen many AUs, was a small fight tore them apart as brothers and he didn’t that for them.  
  “O-Oh, the process is s-simple for humans and maybe for m-monsters, but with your HP it c-could be dangerous. I can f-figure out a less h-harmful way, but it w-will take a while. You’re a-almost two weeks in r-right?” Sans nodded, “The a-abortion won’t be an o-option once your a-about twelve or m-maybe fifteen months in. S-So you don’t h-have to rush your-”  
  “How long do you need to figure this out?” Sans asked cutting her off. Papyrus felt sick hearing about it and Sans knew it. He just needs to get it off of his chest now, he wanted to go back to his normal, lazy life.  
  “Six w-weeks.” Sans got up from his chair and thanked Alphys and walked out. Papyrus was close behind him, they walked in silence back to Snowdin. The weather was colder than usual.  
  “Sans,” Papyrus called as they reached the front of their house, “I’m going to head to the store and get ingredients for dinner. I’ll be bad as soon an I can.” Before Sans could say anything, he took off running. Sans felt guilt weighing on him, he walked inside and once the door closes he teleported to the ruins door. He lands on the ground in front of the door, a painful pulse stuck him hard. He dropped to his knees and cried out in pain, the pain moving a throughout his body. He tried to stand up, but the pain grew worse. He slowly crawled to the door and leaned against it, his breathing was heavy and short. He lifted his shirt to his the small soul pulsing fast like it was crying. He lowered his shirt, seeing the soul wasn’t making this better.  
  “Maybe taking a shortcut wasn’t a good idea.” Sans groaned as he spoke, the pan wasn’t going to leave anytime soon. He tried to take control of his breathing, the pain was going to slowly. He closed his eyes to wait for the rest of the pain to fade away and it did. His whole body was in pain or maybe his magic or both. A soft knock made Sans jump a little, the movement forced a groan out of him. Another knock came from the door, but louder.  
  “Who’s there?” He asked with a small grin.  
  “Hawaii.” A female voice answered.  
  “Hawaii, who?” He asked.  
  “I am fine. **Hawaii** you?” They both laughed at the very bad joke. Sans’ laughter was cut short as he groaned pain. “Are you okay, Sans?”  
  “I’m Tori,” He said, noting wanting to worry his friend, but he knew she was going to worry anyway. “I just have sore bones.” It was silent for a moment, almost too silent, it made Sans uneasy. He slowly raised his hand to knock, but Toriel spoke.  
  “Sans, something is bothering you. Did you and your brother get into a fight?” She asked. He sighed.  
  “Something like that, but I really don’t want to talk about.” He said.  
  “I see. Well, try talking to him over some tea. It doesn’t have to settle the whole problem between you two, but enough to figure out the problem. So, both of you can find a solution together.” Toriel was right, but they both knew the problem and it was him, figuring out how to solve it was easier said than done.  
  “But we knew the problem, how do you solve it?”  
  “Depends on the problem.” Sans was debating on whether he should tell her everything or keep quiet. He didn’t need someone else to worry or try to convince him to keep the child, he shook his head. No! This wasn’t about him or the kid, it was about Papyrus and he needed to know how to fix it.  
  “We had a disagreement about a big discussion. We didn’t talk about it, but I know he disagrees with my choice and I talked about my choice in front of him like I didn’t even care! I saw it hurt him, but I didn’t say anything! Not even sorry!” Toriel hummed in understanding Sans’ situation.  
  “It seems you and your brother have a lot to discuss, but don’t want to hurt each other. Take it slow. Apologize and attempt to make things better and once both of you are ready, talk.” Sans thought about her advice and it made him smile.  
  “Thanks. Tori, but you should take your own advice and fix things with Asgore.” He hears her growl at the mention of talking to Asgore.  
  “What he did was unforgivable!” Sans laughed at the now angry goat monster. They talked a little longer until it was time for her to cook dinner. They said their goodbyes as Toriel walked away, Sans sat on the ground a bit longer thinking about what Toriel said. He knew she was right and he didn’t want to hurt Papyrus, even if he failed. He needed to make things right. He slowly got up and headed towards Snowdin, he wanted to take a shortcut, but with the child, it was a bad idea.  
  As he slowly walked to town, he managed to reach his station. He leaned against it, he slid down to the ground to take a small break before heading back. He looked back at the Ruins and sighed in frustration.  
  “At this rate, it’ll take me the rest of the day to get back to town.”  
  “SANS!” Sans turned his head to see Papyrus running over in a panic. He gave his best smile and waved.  
  “Hey, Pap-AH!” Papyrus scooped him up in his arms hugging him tightly. Sans groaned at the tight embrace but patted Papyrus’ back for him to loosen his grip. “Did I make you worry?” Papyrus didn’t have to say anything for Sans to know the answer. He wrapped his arms around Papyrus’ neck and pulled him close. “I’m sorry.” Papyrus grip tightens again, but not too much.  
  “I forgive you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to look up some of the information for this chapter and it kept changing!


	6. Swap Bros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long. I had to handle some business and I didn't expect it to be a large problem that needed my attention so much. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

  Papyrus carried Sans into the house, by the time they got there Sans was already fast asleep. He set Sans on the couch and went into the kitchen to cook, he found some more recipes at the store and he wanted to try them. He hopes they won’t upset Sans’ appetite, the best he can do is try and experiment and find out. He grabbed a brown paper bag from the fridge labeled Grillby’s, against his better judgment. He would have cooked a healthier meal, but he didn’t want Sans to get sick. He hopes if Sans ate some familiar food, he won’t feel so sick.  
  Papyrus sighed and plated the food, he did his best not to gag at how greasy the food was. He cleaned his gloves and set the plate in the microwave and started to get ingredients dinner. He checked in on Sans to see he was still asleep, he might sleep for the rest of the day. He cooked spaghetti for himself and set aside the leftovers for tomorrow, he cleaned up and went to check on Sans again. He was still sleeping, Papyrus couldn’t blame him. It has been a long day. He carried his older brother upstairs to his room, making sure not to step on any trash, he made his way to the mattress. He set Sans down and removed his jacket and shoes as he tucked him in for the night.  
  He left to his own room and got dressed for bed, he jumped in bed and pulled the covers up. Unlike his brother or his lazy counter parts, sleep never came easily to him. He was worried about Sans and the unborn child, but he shouldn’t. It wasn’t his and it wasn’t his decision to keep it or not. He didn’t know how Sans felt or he never did. Was he being selfish for trying to force his brother to keep it? Does Sans hate him for it? Papyrus shook his head.  
  “How does Sans do it?” He mumbled as he pulled the blankets above his head.  
Papyrus had a dreamless sleep, calm and peaceful, but he was woken up by the sound of his brother throwing up. He slowly got up and check his clock as it read 7:49, Papyrus stretch as he jumped out of bed and did a few quick morning exercises. Just enough to wake him up and get dressed to help his pregnant brother.  
  Sans won’t stop throwing up for another five or six minutes, so Papyrus had time to get everything. He takes his notepad and heads for the kitchen and starts making tea for him and his brother. He heats the food he got yesterday and set the food, he pulled the leftover spaghetti for himself. He opened his notepad and read his notes as he waited patiently for his brother to come down.  
  “Okay, tea helps with the morning sickness.” Papyrus spoke to himself as ate his food, “Maybe different teas help with different symptoms. If so, I could ask Undyne if she has any more or many the King Asgore.” He flipped to the next page, “Food will be difficult if Sans keeps throwing it back up. Maybe I should ask someone if they have a soup recipe. Maybe Grillby or Muffet.”  
  He kept flipping through his notes as he ate, he heard heavy and slow footsteps in the living room. Sans walked in, his shirt was stained with his magic, he climbed in a chair and took the tea. He gulped it down quickly, once done he glanced at the breakfast Papyrus prepared.  
  “Did you go to Grillby’s?” Sans asked in a tired tone.  
  “I did,” Papyrus said calmly, but proud on the inside. “I told him you were sick and he gave me this. He’d put it on your tab, I hope this will satisfy you and the child.” Papyrus study Sans’ expression closely for any size of him being nauseous.  
  “Uh...Thanks, bro.” Sans said. He should be proud and happy. Papyrus got him food from his favorite restaurant, but the sight and the smell made him sick. This pregnancy was making everything hell. The thought of putting the greasy burger in his mouth, savoring it every bite of heaven, made him want to throw up. He turned his gaze and pushed the plate away. “I’ll stick with the tea for now.”  
  To say Papyrus was shocked was an understatement, to say he was filled with joy was also an understatement. If the sight or smell of anything greasy makes him sick, then the pregnancy might help Sans improve his health. With a large smile, he quickly wrote down his newly required information.  
  Seeing Papyrus being filled with joy about this was making Sans uneasy. He needed something to eat that could stay down. As Papyrus wrote, Sans spotted the papers Alphys gave him on the counter. He grabbed the papers and quickly flipped through them, it was about the size of the regular book with Alphys’ note. She scribbled a few things out and replaced them with monster pregnancy information.  
  There wasn’t anything he didn’t already know, so it was unless at this point. It was good reading material, he found a chapter about craving. It had pictures of humans eating odd food combination, it made him even more hungry. He heard his nonexistent stomach growl and so did Papyrus.  
  “Don’t worry brother.” He said in a joyous voice, “Now that we know greasy foods like burgers made you sick. I can make you a nutritious meal that will satisfy your hunger. I should head to the store and pick up a few ingredients. Maybe I can head over to Undyne’s to help me cook! It’ll take a while, but if I leave now I can buy everything. I can also ask Undyne for an early cooking lesson on my masterpiece!!”  
  Papyrus kept ranting on about preparing dinner for Sans. The thought of not having spaghetti was nice, but the thought of eating a new dish by Papyrus and Undyne scared him. He started grabbing a few cookbooks from the shelf, the books cover Papyrus’ side of the table. He flipped through the pages, marking very health recipe he could find.  
  Luckily, they only had five cookbooks and three of them were all about spaghetti. Sans sat in silence as he finished his first cup of tea. He got up and made another cup as he watches his brother in focusing hard on the hundreds of recipes. His brother was so cool. After a few minutes, Papyrus marked almost all the recipes in the books. He quickly stood up and rushed to the door clutching his cookbooks.  
  “Sans! I’ll be back after sentry duty! I’m heading to the store and then to Undyne’s! Be safe! Bye!” Papyrus left before Sans could bid him goodbye.  
  “Bye,” Sans said quickly. “Welp, I’m not going anywhere, any time soon. Might as well take a nap.” He headed towards the couch and laid down. He closed his eyes, but after a while, he couldn't fall asleep. He turned to get more comfortable, but it was hopeless. “I guess I could go talk to Stretch and Blue.”  
  He slowly got up and put on his slippers, he texted Ink for a quick portal and in a short time, an inky portal opened in the wall next to the door. He walked through and landed behind the Swap brother’s house, he pulled up his hood and walked to the front door. He knocked on the door and waited a few minutes, the door opened to see Stretch in a black tank top. He had a cigarette in his mouth and a tired look on his face.  
  “Hey Sans.” He greeted with a slightly shocked look, “What brings you to UnderSwap?”  
  “Long story. Can I come in?” Stretch shrugged and moved to the side. Sans entered and was hit with an amazing scent, it smelled heavenly. Was Stretch cooking? Can he ask for some? He really shouldn’t, but he was so hungry?  
  “So,” Stretch said snapping Sans out of his thoughts, he turned to Stretch to see him on the couch, “Can I help you with something?”  
  “Oh, I came to ask you about Death’s party a week ago.” He said taking a seat next to the tall skeleton. He tried his best not to think about the intoxicating smell in the kitchen.  
  “What about it?”  
  “Well, someone gave me something and I want to return it, but it doesn’t have a name and I don’t know what it is. I asked Red and Dance, but they don’t know or remember much of the party. Dance said he saw you and maybe Blue too, talking to Fresh. So, I was hoping either you or Blue remember me talking or walking off with anyone.” Stretch looked skeptical about Sans’ story but thought hard about the event.  
  “Welp, I assume Dance told you about the mess the TK kid made and how it made telling everyone apart.” Sans nodded, “Well makes this a little easier.” Stretch lean back and took a long drag of his cigarette. He blows out the smoke, Sans moved away a little. He and Stretch were good friends, almost as close as him and Red, but he didn’t like the smell of cigarettes. “Okay, I do remember talking to you and two others, but one of them wasn’t Blue. Color and Dream. We talked and cracked a few jokes, but someone pulled you off. I did see you a few hours later outside and you were pretty drunk, Ink made you a portal and you left.”  
  That was more than he expected, he has two more suspects to question. There were still holes in Stretch’s story, who pulled him away and how accurate is Stretch’s story? Sans can take about six maybe seven drinks until he’s drunk out of his mind, but Stretch was different. He could have five drinks and you can get him to anything you want. With that being said, when Stretch first saw him he might have had one drink. Towards the end, he was beyond wasted and saw someone else. He needed more information.  
  “I’m guessing you didn’t get a good look at who dragged me away.” Stretch shook his head. “How many drinks did you have while we were talking?”  
  “About two and a half.” That’s good enough to remember people’s faces up close, but details were a lost cause. “But I do remember they were wearing gloves.” That doesn’t help.  
  “You know half of the people there wore gloves.”  
  “I’m trying to help,” Stretch said puffing out more smoke. Sans rolled eye lights.  
  “Well, I’ll go ask Blue if he knows anything.”  
  “He doesn’t. He wasn’t at the party.”  
  “What? Why?” Sans said shocked and confused. Blue was talking about going to Death’s party for weeks. He wouldn’t stop talking about it, but no one could blame him. It was his first real adult party, why didn’t he go?  
  “He’s too young.” Sans wasn’t surprised. Stretch is super protective of Blue, Sans was protective of Papyrus, but not as much as Stretch. It was ridiculous. Blue was eighteen, he was old enough to date, but Papyrus won’t allow it. He wants Blue’s innocence to stay intact when Papyrus started dating Sans was on edge. After he saw how happy Papyrus was Sans let him be.  
  “I think you're overreacting.” It wasn’t Sans place to how Stretch treats Blue, but it was much. “Blue is eighteen, he's allowed to drink and do other things, so what’s the real reason?”  
  “I didn’t want Blue to be around any bad influence. Razz and Red are enough already.” This was ridiculous. Sans was about to speak, but he caught a glimpse of Blue peaking from the kitchen, Blue noticed and went back inside. He didn’t even see Blue when he first came in, looks like he was listening to the whole conversation.  
 “I’ll be right back.” Sans got off the couch and walked into the kitchen. Stretch nodded lazily and turned on the TV. “Hey Blue.” He got a good sniff of the room, it made his stomach growl,   “Smells good in here. Whatcha cookin’?”  
  “Hi Sans. I was making tacos for lunch.” Blue looks at Sans as he is eyeing the freshly made tacos, drool was running down his chin. “Do you want one?” Sans nodded quickly at being offer food. Blue let small laugh, he motioned for Sans to sit as he set the tacos on a plate. Once Sans had his food, he scoffed down to the tacos as fast as he could. It was a little burned and over seasoned, but he savored each bite.  
  “Sans are you okay?” Blue asked.  
  “I’m fine, I haven’t eaten in a while and I’m really hungry.” Sans ate the last taco on his plate, it was just what he needed and the baby agreed with him. Blue took the empty plate and placed three more tacos and Sans gladly ate them. He made a note to take some home.  
  Blue sat in silence with an unhappy look, that was the opposite of the Blue he knew. Sans and Blue didn’t have a lot in common, but they did talk a few times at get-togethers. Sans like Blues positive attitude towards everyone and thing, just like his brother. Unlike Papyrus, everyone found Blue cute and Blue knows and uses it to his advantage. Seeing Blue all quiet and his eyes full of sadness instead of joy, made Sans worried about his friend.  
  “Blue, is everything okay?” Sans asked. Blue looked up at him, he gave Sans his best smile. Something was eating Blue and Sans knows it.  
  “It’s nothing. I didn’t sleep well last night.” Blue said.  
  “Did you and Stretch fight or something?” Blue looked away from Sans, “Was it about the party last week?” Blue didn’t say anything or he didn’t have to. Papyrus did the same thing when he was angry. Sans handle that pretty easy, but Blue wasn’t Papyrus. Maybe he is in a way. “Listen Blue, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but if you need to vent, I can listen. It’s the only thing I’m not lazy at.” Blue let out a small laugh.  
  “Thanks, Sans. I’ll keep that in mind. So, what did you need to talk to my brother about?” Blue asked feeling a little better.  
  “I needed him to remember Death’s party last week. I need to return something, but I can’t remember the event.”  
  “Death’s party? I didn’t go since Stretch said I wasn’t old enough, but I know that wasn’t the case. He just doesn’t want me around bad influences, like Dust or Nightmare. Anyway, Dream came and dropped him off a little after midnight, he was pretty drunk that night. He came in saying he was the 'General of The Skeleton Army'.” Blue pulled out his phone and showed Sans the video. True to Blue’s words, Stretch had a pot on his head scream ‘For the bone brothers’ and ‘You’ll never take me alive!’ Sans felt tears in his eye sockets from holding in his laughter. The video went on for a few minutes, it ended with Stretch sleeping in a pillow fort.  
  “Oh! My! Stars! That has got to be the funniest thing I have ever seen!” Sans Said wiping his tears.  
  “I haven’t shown him yet and he was too drunk to remember.”  
  “What are you going to do with the video?”  
  “Share it with everyone. I had my laughs about and I might use it as revenge on Papy.” Said Blue with a huge smile on his face as he was quick tapping on his phone. A few seconds later, Sans’ phone buzzed and saw that Blue send him the video. He started laughing, Blue friended a lot of people in the multiverse, the thought of everyone watching this video of Stretch made him laugh hard.  
  “What’s so funny?” Sans turned to STretch who was in the doorway.  
  “Nothing, Papy,” Blue said with a cheerful smile. Stretch knew something was going on, but before he could push on Sans jumped in.  
  “Hey, I gotta go. Oh, Blue can I have some tacos to go?” Sans asked still holding his large grin. The image of him calming to be the ‘General of The Skeleton Army’ was still fresh in his mind. He couldn’t wait to talk to Red about it. Blue nodded at packed Sans a few tacos to go, while he was doing that Sans texted Ink for a portal at Blue’s station. Once he got his tacos, Sans thank him and bid the two brothers goodbye. Once Sans was out of their house, he burst out laughing as he walked to Blue’s station. This day was better than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remembered a video while I was typing this and it sounded perfect for Stretch. Here's the link and try to imagine drunk Underswap Papyrus saying this:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=flSqP-gPeZE


	7. The List

  Sans walked into his house, holding his container of Blue’s tacos. He went into the kitchen and placed it in the fridge, he went back to the living room and dropped himself on the couch. He closed his eyes trying to sleep, the small soul was silent and allowed it’s mother to rest. Sans started drifting off to sleep until someone started banging the front door. Sans ignored and left sleep take him away, but the banging got louder and harder. He groaned and grabbed a pillow to block the constant banging, but it was in vain. The door was slammed open.  
  Sans jumped up and fell off the couch, he growled at the rude guest. He came face to face with sneakers and a low chuckle. He lifted his head fully to see Red laughing at something on his phone. Must be the video Blue sent to everyone.  
  “Sans! Have you’ve seen this video!?” Red said as laughed. It was kinda hard to make out what he said, but Sans got the picture. Sans got up and sat back on the couch and Red sat next to him laugh hard. Red held his phone for Sans to see and it was the video of Stretch drunk.  
  “Red, what are you doing here? Don’t you have work?” Sans asked annoyed.  
  “I’m on break. Figure out who’s the father?” Red asked calming down from his laughing high. Sans groaned at the mention of his search.  
  “I talked to Stretch and Blue, a few minutes ago. Stretch said someone pulled me away and he doesn’t remember who? He then saw Ink make me a portal home a few hours later. Blue wasn’t there because Stretch told him he wasn’t old enough and it ended with them fight.” Red was at a loss for words. It was hard to get Sans to lose his cool, him losing it after talking about his day was surprising.  
  “Did something good happen?” Red asked cautiously.  
  “Well, I have three new suspects and I found a food that doesn’t make me sick.” Sans said, “I need to talk to Dream and Color about who dragged me away and Ink to see if he saw me with anyone else before I left.”  
  “You think you got pregnant at the party?” Red asked.  
  “Possibly, but that increases our number of suspects.” Sans groaned and slide down on the couch, “I can’t keep track of everyone! Thinking about is making me sick.”  
  “Why not make a list of all possible suspects?” That wasn’t a bad idea. Sans shrugged his shoulders and slowly got up from his seat. He went into the kitchen and returned with a pen and sheets of paper. He sat back in his seat and started writing down the know suspects and possible.   
  The list took a few minutes maybe longer, the list cover most of the people who were there. He took account of their age, personality, alcohol tolerance, and more. It took about three pages, he was certain most of them were at the party. It would take forever to ask all of them and he doesn’t have time. He has twelve months to figure out who it is and to decide to keep it or not. Everyone wants him to keep it, but he’s not ready for a kid. He can’t even handle a kid. He was getting off topic, he shook his head and focused on the task at hand.  
 “Wow, that’s bigger than I thought.” Red took on of the sheets. He had a list of names, next to them were a few notes. He looked further down the list and was a little taken back by the people.   “Dust? You really think Dust got you pregnant?” Sans blushed at Red’s comment.  
  “I can’t be too careful. You never know.” Red kept going down and checked the next page.  
  “Being care my ass! You have Killer, Nightmare, and Horror! This literal a list of people you wanna fuck!” Sans blushed grew bigger.  
  “NO! IT’S NOT! Look Blue, Dream, Beats, even Alter is on that list!”  
  “Sure~ Deep down you know you wanna fuck one of them or maybe all of them!”  
  “Can we get back on track here!” Sans did have a few heated fantasies about some of the skeletons, but he would never admit it to anyone. “Anyway, this list is too large for me to ask every one of them on this. Even with my breaks, it takes too long.”  
  “Didn’t you Undyne give you time off? You can still hit two or three more.”  
  “She did, but I only have three more days left. Until I go back to work, tomorrow I have to give a report to the King. After that, I’m taking me a long nap.” Meetings with the King took most of the day, due to him wanting to chat. Sans didn’t a problem talking to the King, their chats were nice.   
  “I can problem ask a few and so can Papyrus. That way we can narrow it down. This will give you time to relax and not worry so much.”  
  “As much as I want to, I can’t somehow. When I want to rest, I fill too uneasy to relax. Like being pregnant is giving energy. It’s making me more exhausted throughout the day.” Sans hasn’t gotten a good night sleep with all this energy. Was from the small soul? Or was he just nervous about having a kid?  
  “It might get better later on and-” Red was cut off by his phone buzzing. He pulled it out of his pocket, it looked like text from his brother by Red’s reaction. “I gotta go!” Red jumped up from the couch and grabbed a random list. “I’ll call you when I’m done or close to finishing! See ya!” Red said quickly as he rushed out of the house. It must have been a really important text, but it couldn’t have been so important that Red had to rush out. Weird.  
  Sans was grateful for it, he couldn’t take any more of Red’s teasing. He grabbed the remote and switched on the TV, there was probably nothing good on, but it was a good distraction. He continued to watch one of Mettaton drama shows, he felt his eyelids grow heavier with each passing second. He didn’t fight his tiredness, he let sleep take over.  
  An hour later, Papyrus enters the house to see his sleeping brother. He smiled at how peaceful his brother looked. He went into the kitchen and pulled out ingredient for the soup he got from Alphys. He didn’t have all the ingredients, granted he didn’t what half of the ingredients was! The Great Papyrus wasn’t going to let his pregnant brother starve.  
  “Alright, I can use marshmallows instead of tofu. They both look the same, so it should be okay.” Papyrus pulled out all the ingredients he needed, along with his substitutions. He followed the instructions, he got distracted a few times and he almost burned down the house. It took longer than he thought, but he finished. He went into the living room and stood over Sans’ sleep body.  
  “Sans it’s time for dinner!” He said as he gently shook his tired brother. Sans cracked his eyes open to see his brother.  
  “Hey, bro.” Sans greeted as he yawned, he sat up slowly and was hit with an odd smell. It smelled tried to cook in a trash can and then set it on fire. “What did you cook?” Sans asked worriedly.   
  “Alphys gave me a recipe from one of her animes. We didn’t have all the ingredient, so I had to improvise. As a master in cooking, I used my culinary knowledge to figure out what I could as a substitute.” That didn’t make Sans feel any better. Papyrus picked him up and carried him into the kitchen. He sat him down in his seat and place a big bowl of soup, it looked unappetizing and it smelled worse. He looked at his brother and saw the hopeful gaze.  
  “Wow.” He said shakingly, “What a soup-rise.” Papyrus groaned.  
  “No time for puns Sans!” He grabbed a spoon and scooped up the soup. He moved it towards Sans’ mouth, “Come on, Sans. Open up.” I smell was horrifying! He could say he was tired, but it would hurt Papyrus’ feeling. Being a good brother, he swallowed his pride and said goodbye to his taste buds. He opened his mouth and accepted the spoon.  
  To Sans’ surprise, it was actually pretty good. It was sweet and creamy, it had a little spice to it, but it was really good. He grabbed the spoon from Papyrus and started shoving the soup in his mouth.  
  “This is really good, Paps!” Sans praised. Papyrus smiled joyously at being praised.  
  “Did you have any doubt?! I, The Great Papyrus, am a culinary master!” Sans smiled at his brother.  
  “You're the coolest bro!” Maybe this pregnancy won’t be so bad. Papyrus sat down with his own serving, they had a pleasant conversation about random events of the day and event for tomorrow. Sans would see the King and Papyrus would be working, training with Undyne, and probably see Frisk and Queen Toriel. Sans told some jokes and puns, Papyrus would groan and scold his brother.  
  Once they’ve finished, Papyrus cleaned the dirty dishes while Sans went and go shower. He got out and allowed Papyrus to use the shower, he got dressed and waited for Papyrus to finish. Once they were ready for bed, Sans read Papyrus his bedtime story and headed to his own room.   
  Today, wasn’t a bad day. He found out he could eat Blue’s tacos and got three new suspects. Red agreed to help him out, now he has to ask Papyrus if he can help. He should have asked during dinner. He can eat Papyrus’ poor cooking and make him smile. He can wait a little longer for the abortion. He wants Papyrus to be happy a little longer.


	8. Dream and Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans goes to talk to Ink and Dream and he gets more food, but it didn't go as planed.

  It’s been about two months since Sans found out he was pregnant and a little over a month since the list was made. He decided to forget the search for a while and go back to his normal lazy life, but sadly that didn’t last long. He was starting to show, he needed to continue his search. Sans told Papyrus about it and agreed to help, Papyrus started investigating the next day after work. The ones he talked to, never saw Sans talk to anyone suspicious or couldn’t remember the party.  
  Sans was happy that his brother was willing to help him, but he was concerned more about Red. Ever since they made the list, he hasn’t been answering his phone or text. He called Edge and he said he been going out a lot and forgetting his phone. Weird? He wanted to go and find Red, but he didn’t know where to look. First, he gets pregnant and now Red is missing. What else could go wrong?  
  Sans was sitting at his station eating the soup Papyrus made. He decided to make different flavors each time they ran out. Thanks to Sans’ increased appetite, Papyrus made so much soup it could feed the whole multiverse. It smelled horrible, but it tasted so good and even better with ketchup. Luckily, the kid liked ketchup just as much as Sans, which wasn’t so bad. Papyrus couldn’t nag him about drinking ketchup but was still glad he wasn’t eating Grillby's.  
  While eating he was checking his phone, he got a few messages from Frisk, Toriel, and a few from Blue. Since the visit, Sans has been requesting or begging for Blue’s tacos. He needed to find other things to eat besides Papyrus’ soup and Blue’ tacos. Maybe someone else could make him something to eat for a little bit. He could ask Toriel for a pie, but he’s not sure if it stays down. He could get something from Muffet, but it might put a strain on his wallet. Sweat ran down his skull just thinking about it.  
  He scrolled through his contracts looking for someone who could help him out and maybe ask about the party. He wanted something different like a maybe a peanut butter, ketchup, eggs, pickles sandwich. He could as Blue for a taco and just drip it in Papyrus soup drizzled with ketchup. The thought of it made him drool, he shook his head and continued to scroll.  
  “Maybe I can ask Dream or Ink. If they could it be a Dream come true.” Sans laughed at his joke. He reached for another serving of his soup but was met with an empty container. He groaned and sighed. “Damn, I’m still hungry!” He looked at his phone and started at Papyrus’ number. He’s been helping Sans out so much, Sans didn’t want to bother him anymore. He checked the time on his phone, he had about two more hours until shift was over.  
  He groaned again and laid his head down on the counter. Eating for two was more exhausting than it looks. He was always hungry and his cravings are beyond strange. He was craving fish while Undyne was visiting and she looked delicious. It scared her and Papyrus. He groaned again at the memory, he needs to get a handle on these cravings. He could try and ignore them for a while. Maybe a few days at least.  
  He closed his eyes, hoping sleep might clear his mind of food. He was greeted with darkness, memories of him and his brother appeared and more with Undyne, Toriel, Frisk, Alphys, and Asgore. More appeared of close friends, everyone was so happy, it made his soul flutter. Images of him holding a child appeared. He had a huge smile on his face, the child would grow and smile. He was truly happy. The last time he was that happy was when Papyrus was born. Would having a kid make him happy? Sans shook his head.  
  “Come on, Sans.” He said to himself. “Having a kid would too much work.” He signed and slowly sat up. He pulled out his phone and texted Ink. An inky portal appeared in front of his station. He walked through it and appeared in the Anti-Void, where Ink was sitting on the ground drawing. Dream was next to him, it saved him the trouble of looking for him.  
  “Hi Sans!” Ink greeted as he looked up from his drawings. Dream looked towards the lazy skeleton.  
  “Greeting Sans!” Dream said with a smile.  
  “Hey, guys. Did I bother you?”  
  “Nah, Error is spacing out in Outertale, so I invited Dream and Blue over. Blue is coming over soon.” Ink sat up and pulled out his brush and with a quick swipe he painted three bean bag chairs. They all took their seats, the chairs were large and soft, it could swallow them whole. Sans could fall asleep right here. “So, what did you wanna talk about?” Ink asked snapping Sans out of his daze.  
  “I wanted to ask you about Death’s party two months. Someone gave me something and I want to return, but I don’t remember the party.” Their expressions were confused at the request. It would be hard to remember something two months ago, but it was a huge party. How could anyone forget that? Sans got his answer when their faces started to turn into bright colors. They had a huge smile on their faces and hearts in their eyes. They stayed like that for a while until Sans cough snapping them out of their daze.  
  “S-Sorry, Sans. I was daydreaming, but I do remember something about the party.” Ink said.  
  “Me too, but I don’t know if it will help.” Dream offered.  
  “Thanks. I appreciate it. I already talked to a few others about it and Stretch was the last one I talked to. He said Dream, Color, and I were talking until someone pulled me away, but he doesn’t know who. He saw me later saying Ink opened a portal for me at the end of the night.”  
  “Well, he’s not wrong. We were talking and Lust did drag you away, later into the conversation.” He amount Sans felt his soul stop beating! Out of everyone in the multiverse, why did it have to be Lust?! Sans didn’t hate Lust, he can be a bit much for him to handle. He flirts constantly and it makes him comfortable. He cracks up a few jokes here and there, which makes things easier for him to deal with. “He dragged you off towards his brother and another Papyrus. Once you left I left as well. I had something to tend too.” Dream blushed at his statement.  
  “As for me, I did a portal to Undertale, but I wasn’t with you when I did. I opened multiple portals to everyone’s AU, once they’ve entered through it would close behind them. I had to talk to someone afterward, so I didn’t anyone off.” Ink said.  
  Their side of the story had holes just like Dance and Stretch. If Ink didn’t help him through the portal than who did? Stretch was drunk so his vision might have warped what he saw. Another question he didn’t want to think about was, why did Lust drag him over to his brother and another Papyrus? Hope not to have a gang bang! He shivered at the thought, if they did could one of them have gotten him pregnant and how good was it? He shook his head to rid the thought, he needed to focus.  
  “Thanks for your guys' help. I have one more question before I go?” They looked at him with curiosity, “Was your so call ‘business’ Error and Cross?” Their faces flushed up more and just like in the anime, they covered their faces and laid back and panicked. “Thought so.”  
  “H-How did you know?” Dream asked.  
  “I’ve been around Alphys long enough to figure out this kind of stuff and besides,” He picked up two sheets of paper and showed it to two of the Star Sanses. They blushed even more at the embarrassing images. They were drawings of Error and Cross with hearts around them. “You guy literally gave me the answer.” He laughed at their reactions.  
  “P-Please Sans,” Dream begged, “Don’t tell anyone.”  
  “I won’t it’s too much work for me.” It wasn’t his place anyway. If they got a crush, they got a crush. It wasn’t a big deal. Sans’ non-existent stomach growled. Oh, yeah. There was another reason for his visit. “Hey Ink, If it’s not too much trouble. Can you make me something to eat?”  
  “Sure.” Ink stood up with his large brush in hand, ready to take Sans’ request. “What would you like?”  
Sans thought about this, he could have any greasy foods, and Tacos and Soup were getting old real fast. Maybe a sandwich or pancakes, the thought of them made his stomach growl louder. He took a breath at his decision.  
  “How about a pancake Sans-which?” Sans laughed nervously at his request. Ink and Dream were confused by his request, why would he ask for something like that? Ink took a second and grabbed a blank sheet of paper and a canyon. He sketches out the item, he finished a few seconds later and showed it to Sans. I was literally a sandwich with lettuce, tomato, ketchup, and a pancake.  
  “Is this right?” Ink asked. Sans took the paper and another canyon and added a few more items to the sandwich. He handed back to Ink, Sans wasn’t good at drawing, but he hoped Ink understood. Ink nodded and with a swipe of his brush, he created a pancake sandwich. It has lettuce, tomato, egg, ketchup, waffles, fries, and syrup on top. Ink even made him a glass of orange juice to wash it down. Sans drooled over the meal prepared for him. “Bone Appetit!” Ink said.  
  Sans took the sandwich and took a large bite. The combination of ketchup the other items was puzzling to the three skeletons, but very much enjoyable. He never thought of adding ketchup to pancakes, due to the fact Papyrus only made spaghetti until now. Sans finished the first one and Ink made him another. Ink and Dream stared at him with amazement as Sans ate.  
  “Sans, are you feeling okay?” Dream asks cautiously. Sans looked at him in confusion, “You're acting a little strange and I'm a little worried about your eating habit.” For some reason, all Sans could see was red.  
  “Why?!” Sans snapped, “I’m hungry! When people are hungry we EAT!” They were taken back by the outburst.  
  “S-Sans, he didn’t mean anything by it. He was just worried that your food choices might affect your weight.”  
  “Are you calling me fat?”Sans gave Ink a death glare, his lazy aura soon turned dark. It made the two Star Sanses scared. The held each other as they shook in fear of the larger skeleton.  
  “N-No. We w-we were just w-worried about your h-health as f-friends.” Ink stuttered. Sans’ glared didn’t let up, it got darker. With his sandwich still in hand, he stood up towering over them.  
  “Take. Me. Home. Now.” He order. Ink nodded and swiped his brush to open a portal. Sans exited the Anti-Void, he landed back at his post and the portal closed behind him. He sat down continually eating in anger.  
  “Stupid Ink. Stupid Dream. How could they insult him like that?! I’m not fat! It’s this stupid pregnancy! ARH! Once I figure out who caused this, I’m gonna blast them so hard not even a reset can bring them back!” Sans crushed his sandwich at the end of his outburst. The remains were left on hand and his jacket, his hand were sticky from the mix ketchup and syrup.  
The sight of the mess made tears welled up in his eyes sockets. They were so many tears to hold, so they came down like a waterfall. Anger, guilt, sadness, and regret filled him.  
  “My sandwich. I-I ruined it! I-Ink worked so hard to make it for me. Oh, my stars! I-I yelled at them! Why did I do that? I-I didn’t mean it, did I?” The tears rushed faster from his eyes, he tried to wipe them away, but they kept coming. “I-I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I-I didn’t-I’m sorry.”  
He laid his head down to hide his tears. Little did he know a mysterious figure is spying on him behind a tree.  
  “Well, this is interesting.” They gave a mischievous grin as they disappeared.


	9. Picnic With The Papyruses

  After Papyrus re-calibrating his puzzles, he decided to go check up on Sans. He wasn’t surprised to see Sans sleeping. As he walked closer, he was happy to see his brother ate, but confused by the sticky mess.   
  “Sans?” He called, but no reply. “Sans.” He called louder. Papyrus shook Sans’ shoulder to wake him up, but he didn’t move. Without any effort, he picked up Sans to see he was also sticky. He had dry tear streaks on the side of his skull, Papyrus grew worried about his older brother. He pulled Sans close, not carrying his battle body got dirty, he could clean it later. He carried Sans home, greeting everyone he passed on the way. He arrived home and the first thing he did once he enter, is walk up the stairs and into his room.   
  He laid him on the bed undressed him and replaced his dirty clothes with one of Papyrus’ large shirts. He left the room and shortly returned with a washcloth, he cleans Sans’ face and tucks him into bed. He took the dirty clothes into Sans’ room, he made a disgusted look at the messy room. He took a breath and started picking up the dirty clothes and trash. He brought all the clothes to the laundry room and started to sort them by color and whites. While sorting he came across a dark gray and white plaid button-up shirt.   
  “This isn’t Sans’.” The shirt was too big to be Sans and it looks to be Papyrus’ size. He put on the shirt and it was much too tight around the arms and too short. “Maybe it was mine and it shrunk.” Papyrus shrugged and put it the shirt in the washer. He left the room and returned to cleaning.   
  He finished clean in less than twenty minutes, he wonders why was it so hard for Sans to do this simple chore? Papyrus, sadly, already knew the answer, his brother was a lazy bone. He went back to his room to check on Sans, he was still sleeping and lucky for him his shift ended an hour ago. He might be out for a while, that should give Papyrus enough time to go talk to someone.  
  Papyrus went downstairs and checked the fridge, to make sure there was enough food until he got back. The fridge was filled with soups of different flavors, Sans has adopted a very large appetite and Papyrus couldn’t blame him. He was eating for two, he hopes he decides to keep. It would be nice to have someone else in their lives besides their friends and each other. He shook his head to rid of his thoughts, he had to stay focus!  
  He closed the fridge and headed toward the door, he looked up to his room for the last time as he exited the house. He pulled out the list Sans gave him, lucky he was close friends with the people on the list. Maybe he can knock out more than one, he smiled at his idea. He pulled out his phone and created a group text asking for them to hang out. They all agreed and decided to meet in his universe in the Echo Flower field.   
  “Should I bring something to eat?” Papyrus pondered. It doesn’t take long for them to arrive and they might be hungry. No one was going to go hungry on The Great Papyrus’ watch. He didn’t want to take Sans’ soup, so he rushes to the little shop in town.  
  “Oh. Hello Papyrus. It’s nice to see you.” The store bunny greets with a warm smile.  
  “It’s nice to see you as well.” Papyrus greeted back.  
  “The usual for you, sugar?”  
  “Yes ma, but I was wondering if I can have twenty cinnamon bunnies.”  
  “T-Twenty?!” She said shockingly. Papyrus would rare treat himself with one cinnamon bunny after a hard day of work. He didn’t want to gain Sans’ eating habit of unhealthy foods, but him wanting twenty was a shocker. “Why so many? You usually get one.”  
  “I invited some friends to a picnic and I lost track of time and didn’t prepare anything,” Papyrus said. He didn’t like lying, but it wasn’t a complete lie, was it? The bunny giggled and gave him a soft smile.  
  “Okay, give me on second.” She went into the back and about five minutes later came back with a basket of fresh cinnamon bunnies. “That’ll be 250G.”  
  “But isn’t it supposed to be 500G.” He asked.  
  “Think of it as one time discount for cheering me up through the years.” Papyrus smiled. Knowing that his effect of cheering someone up was worth it. He paid for his items and bid the bunny farewell and headed to Waterfall.   
  Once he reached the meeting point, he saw the group sitting in silence. They looked uncomfortable, he guesses they never met. Papyrus ran over with a huge smile.  
  “I am sorry to keeping everyone waiting. I wanted to get everyone something for everyone to snack on.” He showed the basket of Cinnamon Bunnies. The group smiled at the sweet skeleton.  
  “It’s okay, Papyrus. I just arrived myself.” Said Royal, the Storyshift Papyrus.  
  “It’s okay! I brought some of my special spaghetti for all as well.” Said Sugar, the Horrortale Papyrus.  
  “M’lord wanted me out of the house anyway.” Said Slim, the Swapfell Papyrus. They were all good friend of Papyrus, but he could tell they were all uncomfortable. He needs to handle that first.  
  “I brought some spaghetti.” Said Sugar as he held up a bowl filled with spaghetti. Sugar’s spaghetti would normally contain parts of humans and some other things, but it looked like normal spaghetti. He and a few others would send food for the HorrorTale brothers, due to a few accidents. “My brother helped me prepare it.” That explains it.  
  “I figured he all bring spaghetti, so I made a chocolate pie with Frisk and Mrs. Toriel’s help.” Said Royal as he pulled place his pie on the ground. He then pulled out a few plates and utensils.  
  “I just bought a large can of Ravioli,” Slim said shamelessly as he held up the unopened can of ravioli. Silence once again loomed over the group, it was uncomfortable.   
  “So, Sugar,” Papyrus called catching everyone’s attention. “Horror helped you make this spaghetti?”  
  “Yes! I was quite surprised when he offered to help, but I was glad he actually decided to do something.” Sugar said.  
  “May I try some?” Sugar pushed the bowl near the center for Papyrus to reach.  
  “Here, Sugar,” Royal called as he offered a pair of plates and utensils. Sugar thanked them as he gladly took them. Sugar plated the spaghetti and another for Slim and Royal. They took the plates and thanked Sugar.   
  “This looks good.” Slim and Royal were skeptical about the pasta, but as soon as Papyrus took a few bites their worry soon faded. They looked at each other and then tried a bite of the food and to their surprise, it was actually decent. No iron taste, no human parts, no hair, just pasta that needed more sauce.   
  “Wow!” Royal exclaimed, “This is really good.”  
  “It needs more sauce,” Slim said bluntly, but continued to eat.  
  “Thank you.” Sugar said as he reached for the pie Royal brought. It was already cut, so Sugar took a slice into his mouth. His eyes widen in the sweet flavor of cinnamon, it’s been years since he last tried a pie as great as this. He shoved the rest of the piece in his mouth and savored the flavor. “I can’t remember the last time I had Ms. Toriel’s pie.” Royal chuckled at the spooky skeleton reaction.  
  “I’m glad you like it. It’s not as great as pie from her, but I did my best to follow her instructions. If you like I can make another one for you.” Sugar nodded eagerly at the offer. Royal smiled sweetly and the skeleton and continued to eat. Sugar eyed the can of ravioli as if it had arms and legs. He grabbed the can and pointed at it. “Slim, how do you eat this without heating it?”  
  “I eat it raw.” They stared at the skeleton in ‘aw’.  
  “And you brother allows this!?” Royal said.   
  “Not really, but I like it so much.”Papyrus knew that Slim likes to eat his ravioli raw and scold him many times for it. Razz allowed the scolding because it was the only time Slim wouldn’t listen to him.   
  “Unexpectable!” Royal took the can and summoned a small flame in his other hand. The flame grew slightly, wrapping itself around the bottom of the can. The others were amazed at the use of fire magic. The flame soon died out, Royal opened the can and steam flowed smoothly off the ravioli. “There!” He said successfully as he set down the can.   
  “That was amazing!” Sugar said, “I didn’t know you can use fire magic.”  
  “I learned it when I was young, but I’m still practicing. My brother is better.” His voice lowered at the mention of his Sans. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out that talk about his brother is a sore subject. Their relationship wasn’t as bad as a Toriel and Asgore, but it was uncomfortable to have them together. The silence once again loomed over them.  
  “Papyrus,” Slim called, “why did you call us here?”  
  “Oh, my brother received something that at Death’s party a few months ago and he wants to return it. Did any of you see my brother during the party?” The all thought for a moment and try to recall the party. At this point, it might be too hard to remember, even Papyrus found it difficult at this point.  
  “I didn’t think I saw your brother. I saw talking to you and Cash for almost the whole party.” Royal said sadden he couldn’t help his friend. Right. Papyrus was talking to Cash and Royal at the end of the party, how could he forget?!  
  “I think I saw your brother being helped through a portal, but he looked different.” Sugar said.  
  “Different?” Papyrus asked.  
  “Yeah, he looked bigger and fluffier!”  
  “Sugar I don’t think that was his brother.” Slim said, “M’Lord asked Lust and Pink asked or order them to find Sans in exchange for information. Lust found Sans easy and dragged him back to us. He was pretty drunk.”  
  “Why did he want Papyrus’ brother?” Sugar asked, but Slim get shrugged.  
  “Not sure, M’Lord told me to leave and I didn’t see him until the next morning.” Their eyes widen in shock! Slim just continued eating looking unfazed by his words. How would he tell Sans this?


	10. A Confusing Day

  Papyrus walked home after the picnic, he asked Slim to come with him to retell his side to Sans. He was nervous and confused at the same time, he had so many questions and yet what Slim said made sense. Razz was the last one to see or talk to Sans and he didn’t return until the next morning. Sans was possibly drunk and would say ‘yes’ to anything.  
  “Slim?” Papyrus called, “You said Razz wanted to ask him something. What was it that he wanted to ask?” He had to be sure.  
  “He needs information, but he never said about what.” Information? Information about what? What kind of information did Razz want from Sans? Sans is the smartest person he knows so Razz could ask about anything or he what to do something? The thought of them having sex was uncomfortable.   
  They arrived at Papyrus’ house and made their way inside. Papyrus saw no sign of Sans anywhere, he must still be asleep. Good.   
  “Do you want anything to drink?” Papyrus asked as he closed the door behind them. Slim shook his head as he sat down on the couch. Papyrus sat next to him and set down a half-empty bowl of cinnamon bunnies. Slim took one and a small blush appeared as he took a bite. “Is there anything else you can tell me? About that night.” Slim thought for a moment.  
  “He seemed happier and less on edge. Whatever Sans did or told him worked, but ever since the party M’lord wants me out of the house once a month.” Papyrus was growing curious. Why would Razz want Slim out of the house? What did Sans say to him and what did he want? All these questions were making his head hurt, but he was more motivated to solve this puzzle! He hopes he stays like this to tell his brother.  
  Papyrus was about to speak until he heard a door opening. He looked up to see Sans, he was very tired and looking down to his phone. He looked in the living to see the two tall skeletons.  
  “Hey, Pap. Hey Slim.” He said tiredly, “How long was I asleep?” He asked as he yawned.  
  “O-Oh! I invited Slim over to hang out and-”  
  “Wow, Sans.” Slim interrupted with slightly widening eyes, “You’ve gotten fat.” Papyrus’ eyes widen in horror and Sans’ eye lights went out.  
  “What. The. HELL DID YOU SAY, BITCH!?” Papyrus grabbed Sans as he stormed over to Slim. He had summoned a blaster ready to turn Slim into dust.  
  “S-Sans calm down!” Papyrus shuddered as he tried to reason with his pregnant brother. He dragged the struggling skeleton to the kitchen, he sat Sans down as fast as he could. “Sans, you need to listen to me,” Papyrus whispered.  
  “Let me go, Papyrus! Slim said I was fat and he is DEAD!” He tried to jump out of the chair, but Papyrus used blue magic to keep him down.   
  “Please, Sans. Calm down and I’ll explain.” Sans calmed down.  
  “Am I really that fat?” Papyrus shook head and Sans started tearing up, “Why are you lying to me?!” Papyrus started panicking.  
  “Nonononono. I don’t think that I think you’re fat. It’s just the baby bump. A cute little bump.”  
  “IT’S RUINING MY LIFE!!!!” Sans broke out in tears. Papyrus tried to calm him down, but Sans wasn’t listening to anything. He tried to give something to drink or eat, but it didn’t work. It took forty minutes to get Sans to calm down enough to explain the situation.  
  “Sans, listen. I was talking to Slim about the party and found out that Razz might be the father of your baby.” Sans’ eyes widen in shock. Papyrus explain what Slim told him and didn’t miss any information. Once done, he gave Sans time to process the new information. He grew more worried as his older brother sat still for ten minutes. He exited the room to give him time alone and turned to see Slim nibbling on another Cinnamon Bunny.  
  “Hey Slim.” Slim waved not making eye contact, “Have you’ve been here the whole time?” Slim nodded, “Why didn’t you go home? Razz must be worried about you.”  
  “He told to come home tomorrow.” Slim said finishing the bunny and reaching for the final one, “Can I spend the night?” Slim suddenly asked.  
  “Of course, but don’t you wanna stay close to your brother?” Slim was protective of Razz. Not as protect as Stretch, but enough to threaten you and then kill you in your sleep. The thought of Slim not being anywhere close to Razz was puzzling. Yes, Papyrus invited him to a picnic and to hang out longer was a good reason, but he should be home right now. Why isn’t he leaving?  
  “He wanted the house to himself for a few hours and I needed to kill some time. He just texted me to spend the night with at someone’s house.” That makes sense. Swapfell is just like Underfell, it’s dangerous and it’s hard to trust people. Slim wanting to spend the night in Undertale was reasonable and smart, but it doesn’t make sense. Why would Razz want Slim out of the house for the day?   
  “H-Hey Pap,” Papyrus turned around to see Sans wiping his tears,” Can you explain this situation, again?” Sans walked over to the two skeletons and sat down next to Slim. “Hey, Slim.” Slim waved and went back to nibbling on the Cinnamon Bunny.   
  Papyrus felt more nervous than his entire life, explaining that Razz might be the father is a challenge. He took a breath and sat down next to Sans and retold Slim’s side of the story. Sans’ expression was not pleasing, he was shaking in anger or sadness, Papyrus couldn’t tell at this point.   
  “You okay, brother?” Sans quickly stood and rushed to his room and then to the washer and dryer. He returned with his jacket that was damp, but he ignored it and headed to the door, “Sans where are you going?!”  
  “To speak with Razz.” Slim’s eyes widen and he stood up, dropping the pastry on the ground.  
  “You can’t! He said not to bother him or let anyone else bother him!” Slim said in a panic.  
  “This is important and it can’t wait!” He reached for the door, but Slim sudden used his magic and threw him across the room. Sans screamed in pain. He held his stomach as the soul pulsed hard, it was scared. This was a good thing if he made Slim made enough he could end this pain. No baby. No problems.   
He can go baby to his lazy life, with Papyrus. He wouldn’t have to care who was the father because there be no baby. The thought of getting rid of his mistake didn’t fill him with joy and relief. It filled him with sorrow, guilt, and anger.   
  His eye flashes a fiery blue as he pulled Slim close and ported into the forest. Pain rushed to the tiny soul, it was hurting. He threw Slim into a tree, he rubbed his stomach gently, trying to comfort the little one.  
  “It’s okay,” he cooed, “I’ll make this quick.” He summoned five blasters and fired them at Slim. Slim dodged them, but part of his jacket got damaged. He turned at the small skeleton with his own fiery glare, but it faded as he saw the passion and fury in his eye. This wasn’t the just a little spat or a disagreement. This was a real fight and Sans wasn’t holding anything back.  
  Sans unleashed everything he had into the fight, Slim couldn’t keep up with the attacks. They were random and out of control, Slim notice the look Sans had on his face. A death glare and no smile, it was the same look he had during Genocide runs, but why? Was it because he threw him across the room? No, Sans wanted to protect something, but what? Papyrus? Himself? What was causing such passion, such determination?   
  Sans was furious, but didn’t know why? Why was he mad at Slim? He’s dealt with many Fells and they never made him this mad before. Was it the kid? No, he wants to get rid of it! All Slim needed to do was threw him around a few times and the problem is solved. So, why is he so mad! He was confused.   
  The last time he was this mad was before Frisk decided on a Genocide run. Papyrus was getting bullied and Sans stepped in, but he took it to far and injured a few monsters. He was taken to the King and was punished, after that he was made Judge and scenery. He was protecting Papyrus, but what is he protecting now? Was it the kid? No, he didn’t want it, right?  
He didn’t want to protect it. Don’t protect it. Don’t protect it. Don’t protect it! Don’t protect! DON’T PROTECT!!   
_The thought of protecting your child fills you with **DETERMINATION**!_  
  He threw more attacks at Slim, forcing him to dodge or block them. A few of the attacks hit, but Slim barely dodged them. He fired his blaster at Slim, but someone blocked it. He was encased in blue magic, it weights him down enough to stop his movement, but not to hurt him.  
  “Get out of my way, Red!” Sans growled. Red stood between him and Slim, unmoved by Sans’ threatening tone.   
  “Sans, calm down.” Red said, “You’re just upset and confused. Let’s go back to the house and-”  
  “And, what?!” Sans snapped, “Forget all this happened. Forget that Slim threw me at a wall! Do you have any idea what that could have done!” Red looked at Sans confused and dumbfounded at what he was hearing. He was more confused about Sans’ reaction towards this situation. “Where were you?” Sans asked snapping Red back to reality.  
  “I had to take care of something,” Red replied.   
  “Like what?! I haven’t heard from you in weeks. I thought you were busy helping me, but instead, you disappeared without telling anyone! Not even Edge!” Tears streamed down Sans’ eyes. “I-I thought we were friends, Red. I-I thought I could trust you.” Red was getting multiple feelings from this conversation. He tried to figure out how to calm Sans down enough so he won’t get killed. He took a breath and slowly walked up to the crying skeleton.  
  “Listen, I know what I did wasn’t cool and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left you and Boss hangin’ like that and it won’t happen again. Look, I’ll explain everything, I just need you to come with me.” Red reach out and touched Sans’ shoulder, he felt Sans relax enough. Sans jumped in his arms and cried more into his chest.  
  Red was stiff but relaxed as he held Sans close and rubbed his back. He turned to Slim, who was passed out. For a pregnant skeleton, Sans didn’t go easy on Slim. He picked Sans up and turned to Slim and used his magic to pick him up. Slim groaned in pain. Red debated if he should take a shortcut or walk. It could cause more problems for Sans and the baby. He lifted Sans’ shirt high enough to see the tiny soul, it was shaking slightly. Like it was scared or it was about to shatter. Looks like Red is walking.  
  The walk didn’t talk long, Sans ported near the end of Snowdin. Luckily, Red made back to the house without anyone noticing. Snowdin was a ghost town, the blasts from his Gaster Blaster must of scared everyone. He kicked the door, it didn’t take long for Papyrus to open the door. He took a breath of relief to see his brother had calm down, he fell asleep with dried tear stains on the side of his face. He grew concerned once he Slim passed out and injured.   
  He moved aside to let Red in, he saw Razz sitting on the couch drinking tea. They made brief eye contact as Red set Slim down next to him. Razz turned and began treating his injuries as Red went upstairs and into Sans’ room and laid Sans down on the mattress. Red sat next to him and lifted his shirt again to see the scarred soul. It was shaking so much that it could shatter at any moment.   
  “Damn Sans looks like you’ll get your wish soon.” Red stood up, but before he could leave Sans stopped him.  
  “P-Please. Help them.” He said before he went back to sleep. Red was most surprised than ever but mostly confused. He had so many questions, the biggest one was, why? He sighed and knelt down and placed his hand over the soul. Healing magic flowed to his hand and to the tiny soul.  
  “Geez, Sans. Make up your mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry, this took so long! I started working on another story and I was debating on whether I should post it now or finish this first. I'm still figuring that out.


	11. Healing and A Story

  Papyrus and Razz sat in silence as Razz healed his brother. Papyrus offered his assistance, but Razz refused, saying Slim was his responsibility. He kept glancing up towards Sans’ room, the feeling of worry filled him. Nothing new, he was constantly worried about his brother due to his low HP. He’s been worried about him since they were babybones and Sans always showed he was stronger than his HP. Papyrus believed him every time and yet he doesn’t. His worried glances caught Razz’s attention.  
  “Don’t worry. Red is with him.” He said. Papyrus looked back at Razz and gave his best smile.  
  “O-Of course! Sans is in good hands.” By the way, Razz looked at him, he could tell he wasn’t very convincing. Razz healed up the rest of Slims injuries and turned his full attention on Papyrus.  
  “Would you like to talk?” Papyrus was slightly taken back. They never talked much, the closest conversation they had was at greeting together. Even then they never talked to each other, so this was new.  
  “That would be nice.” Papyrus said with a smile, “It’s been difficult since Sans got pr-I mean fell ill. I try to cheer him up and so have our friends, but nothing I do works. When I show him the bright side, he automatically sees the dark. I offered to help him in any way, even figure out what’s wrong with him. When he figured out something it gets worse and more confusing to the point even I, a puzzle master, cannot put together. Sans found a way to make himself better, but it’s not a way I approve and neither does anyone else. I-I don’t know what to do anymore? Do I support my brother’s decision and make him happy, but it hurts me? Or do I go against it, hurt Sans, but make me happy?”  
  Papyrus had tears streaming down his face, he wiped them, but more kept flowing. Razz pulled out a rag and handed it to him. He gladly took and wiped his eyes. Venting to Razz was quite helpful, he really needed it. He makes a great therapist.  
  “I see your problem. Sans has a way to cure his ‘illness’, but you don’t approve because of your morals. You want to support him, but at the same time you don’t because Sans might feel betrayed.” Betrayed was a strong word, but Razz wasn’t wrong. “Did you tell him this?” Papyrus shook his head.  
  “I’ve been meaning too and I had a lot of opportunities, but-” He trailed off into his own thoughts. They needed to talk properly, not just say ‘Sorry’ and hope they understood how the other was feeling! The easy part is figuring out what to tell Sans, but the hard part is how to tell Sans? He didn’t want to act like Edge and be aggressive or like Stretch and avoid it altogether. He needed to get his point across in his way and not start a big fight. Sadly, Papyrus knows it is going to turn out into a big fight.  
  Papyrus sighed and tried to calm down his tangled thoughts. He was so lost in them he didn’t notice Razz left the room to make tea for them and Slim. Razz returned with the three cups, Papyrus was still in his thoughts. Razz was growing slightly impatient but kept his composure as he continued with his questions.  
  “So, how long has Sans been pregnant?” This immediately snapped Papyrus out of his thoughts. He looked at Razz with sweat running down his skull. He nervously looked around the room. “No need to be nervous, Red told me everything.” Red!? Razz handed him one of the cups of tea. “I’ll explain later, but let’s figure out your situation.”  
Papyrus was baffled! He took the tea from Razz as he tried to process what Razz told him. Why would Red tell Razz about Sans? Was he forced or tricked? His head was hurting, maybe he can ask later.  
  “So,” Razz said calling Papyrus out of his thoughts again, “I take it you went to your Alphys. She gave you advice on how to handle Sans.”  
  “Well, yes. We did see the good Doctor and Sans brought up having an abortion. Alphys explain saying it could be dangerous for him due to his HP. Since then things got worse between us. Like every time the baby is brought up, he gets mad and lashes out. I don’t know if it’s the pregnancy or what! What am I doing wrong?” Razz hummed as sipped his drink.  
  “Tell me, when was the appointment?”  
  “Umm...two months ago, I think. I haven’t heard anything from her since.” Papyrus said as he took a sip of his tea.  
  “How long would it take for the Doctor to finish her research about the abortion?”  
  “She said six weeks.”  
  “Interesting. Why haven’t Sans gotten the abortion yet?” Papyrus was taken back by the question, “The Doctor had more than enough time to figure out a solution. If she did, she would have contacted Sans right away.”  
  “Maybe she forgot?” Razz shook his head.  
  “If she did forget, which I doubt it. She would have rushed out a long message explaining her tardiness.” Papyrus thought about Razz’s explanation and it was odd that Alphys didn’t say anything. “I think Alphys told Sans but decided to postpone the abortion.” Postpone?  
  “Why would he do that?” Papyrus asked.  
  “Because of you.” He was taken at Razz’s answer, “Seeing you happily talking about the baby and being an uncle made him want to keep it a little bit longer. It also could be something else. He grew angry when Slim attacked first, right?” Papyrus nodded, “Than it could be motherly instincts. The soul is radiating its love for its mother and that made Sans protective of it. That’s why Sans attacked Slim as he did. If this keeps up there might be a change he actually wants to keep the child.”  
  “That’s great!” Papyrus wanted to jump for joying knowing that Sans will keep the unborn child.  
  “I said ‘might’! He has one more month before he can’t the abortion. If he figures out who the father is that might push him enough to decide the child’s fate. He also needs to figure out his own feelings for the child. Without you, the child, or anyone interfering.” Papyrus was slightly confused by Razz’s words. Seeing his confusion, he sighed. “He needs more time to think, by himself.” He said putting emphasis on the last word.  
  Papyrus dropped his smile, but it quickly returned. The thought of his brother needing space away from him was upsetting. The thought of Sans actually keeping the baby, overtaken the upsetting thought. His brother needed his support if Sans needed to think alone than Papyrus would give him that time. “Very well! Thank you for your advice. It was very helpful.”  
  “I know.” Papyrus was grateful for Razz’s words, but there was something that was puzzling him.  
  “How do you know so much about this?” Razz averted his eyes from the tall skeleton.  
  “My Toriel has a habit of doing into detail about her pregnancy. She had a lot of feelings to sort out and Sans’ sounded similar.”  
  “But she kept Asriel?”  
  “She did. She saw other monsters raising a child and had a dream about her being an actual mother. She got curious and kept him. Even went so far as to convince Asgore about it.”  
  “Aw.” Papyrus said with hearts in his eyes, “That so sweet.”  
  “Not really. She goes on about this for hours on multiple occasions. It’s annoying, but I have to grin and bear it.” Razz grew tense at the memory for listening to the Queen for hours. It was unpleasant. “Anything else?” Papyrus bonded one what to ask Razz next. He had a few, but what to ask first?  
  “Well, I do what to know what happened the night of Death’s party. Why didn’t you return home? Why did you need Sans for that night? Are you the father of the child? Why did Red tell you Sans was with child? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF LIFE!?”  
  “Papyrus!” Razz silenced the panicked skeleton and motion for him to calm down. Once calm, Razz check to see if he disturbed Slim’s rest. To see no movement he returned his gaze back to the innocent version of his brother. “I’ll explain everything, but please keep your voice down.” Papyrus eagerly nodded and got comfortable.  
  “That night, I did ask Lust to track down Sans. I needed some information and being as magnificent as I am, I calculated the time he needed to get drunk enough for an easy interrogation. Once the time was up, I sent Lust, it didn’t take long as I expected for Lust to returned with him. I sent my useless brother away for privacy and dragged him to a different room. Making sure no one saw us and get the wrong idea. The interrogation was frustrating, but it took longer than it needed to be due to his drunken blabbering. I gave him more alcohol in hopes to get the information out more easier.”  
  Papyrus glared at Razz for getting Sans drunk for an interrogation. It wasn’t right and why didn’t he just ask normally?! Razz felt his unthreatening glare and continued.  
  “Once I got what I needed, the party was almost over and everyone was heading home. I searched for Slim, but he was nowhere in sight. I needed to get Sans home, so I carried him into a portal leading to Undertale. Unlucky you weren’t home, so I dropped him off on the couch and was about to leave.”  
  Papyrus tried not to laugh at Razz’s misfortune, but Sans was a cuddler when drunk.  
  “Sadly, Sans made that harder because when I dropped him, he pulled me in for a hug. He may be a lazy bag of bones, but he had a strong grip, even I couldn’t get out of it. So, I called for help. I called the first person in my contact before they arrived I broke free of Sans and left. I had to handle some business, but before I left, I placed a note explaining everything.”  
Razz’s story explained and cleared up a lot, but it left questions. Where to start! If Razz was anything like Edge, he won’t give up his reason as to why he did all this. Fells give the whole truth to anyone unless it was important. Getting him to say his reasons won’t be easy. If Slim was up he could probably figure it out, but even he’s in the dark.  
  Papyrus and Razz weren’t close, so who could get him to talk? Dust and he aren’t that close, Lust might make him angrier, Blue was probably working or training, and Edge would probably too busy. He could ask Red? They did come here together, so they must be on good terms. He’ll ask Red later, but let’s start off simple.  
  “What kind of information did you need from my brother that needed him to be drunk? Couldn’t have asked normally?” Papyrus asked.  
  “I needed to ask about someone. I did ask him before the party, but I needed to be sure.” Razz form a small blush.  
  “Why didn’t you hand me, Sans? I could have taken care of him.”  
  “I tried looking for you while I was searching for Slim, but I could find you. I even tried calling but it went straight to voicemail.” Voicemail? He pulled out his phone and scrolled to see if he had any missed calls. When he found Razz’s number, it was on the day of the party an hour after the party ended. Papyrus felt terrible for not answering if he did this whole situation could have been avoided. Did it die or did he turn it off? Either way, he’ll need to take better care of it.  
  “Sorry. That was my fault.” He apologized. “Who did you call?” Razz took a minute to think.  
  “I called Alter. He is the first person in my contacts.” As soon as he spoke, Red came out of Sans’ room and down the stairs. He looked more exhausted than usual. He drops himself on the couch next Razz. “Is Sans okay?”  
  “Sans is fine. The kid, not so much.” This put both Razz and Papyrus in a panic. Red saw this and took a breath. “He used a lot of magic in the fight with Slim. He used so much that it put too much strain on the little soul. So much that it was about to shatter.” Papyrus’ eye widen.  
  “Is there anything we can do?” He asked about to break into tears.  
  “I’m not that great at healing magic, but I did what I could. We’ll need to get a stronger healer.” Razz pulled out his phone and dialed Alter’s number.  
  “I’ll go and try to heal him!” Red shook his head before he could get up.  
  “Papyrus you should go and make Sans something to eat. So he can replenish his own magic and we don’t need you getting tired too.” Papyrus hesitated for a moment but nodded his head. When he went into the kitchen, Razz ended his conversation.  
  “I called Alter and he’s on his way.” Red nodded as he leaned against the arm of the couch and closed his eyes. The only noises that were heard were Papyrus moving pots and pans. It was calm and yet unsettling.  
  Alter arrived a few moments after Razz’s call. Before his arrival, they debated on whether that should tell him or not. Red made the point that he was going to see the child’s soul, so it is best to explain. Papyrus lead Alter to Sans’ room, all while telling the whole story.  
  “Wow. That is a lot to take in, but I’m surprised you’re handling this so well, Papyrus.” Papyrus blushed at the compliment.  
  “Thank you, Alter and thank you for going this for my brother.” Alter nodded and enter the room. Papyrus returned downstairs at prepared Sans’ food. He made tomato soup, he didn’t have all the ingredients so he had to improvise. He set the bowl into the microwave for later. He went back to the living room and sat down. “You think Sans will be okay?” He asked.  
  “He’s in good hands. You have nothing to worry about.” Razz said in a calm tone.  
  They sat in silence for what seemed like forever but has only been forty minutes. Red yawn as he sat up, he looked around to see the worried face on Papyrus. He turned to Razz, but he signals him to be quiet. Taking the hint he leaned back and waited for Alter to return.  
Alter walked out of Sans’ room after a few minutes. He walked down the stairs, once Papyrus saw him he ran to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water. He handed him the glass, Alter took it and thanked him.  
  “The child is going to be fine and so will Sans. It stopped shaking, but he can’t use any magic for a while. I wish there was more I could do.” Papyrus shook his head and pulled Alter in for a hug. Alter moved the glass before is spilled over them. Alter was slightly taller than Papyrus, so his head was on Alter’s shoulder. Papyrus pulled away when he spoke.  
  “No, what you did was more than enough. You took the time out of your day to help my brother and my future niece or nephew. I am eternally grateful to you. If there’s anything I can do, but tell me!”  
  “That’s sweet, but don’t worry about it. I was happy to help, but let know if his condition worsened.” Alter finished his glass and headed for the door, but Razz stopped him before he left.  
  “Hey Alter, did I text you the night of Death’s party?” He asked. Alter know what he is referring to and checked his phone. After a few minutes, he shook his head.  
  “No, I didn’t get any text from you. Are you sure you texted me?” Razz was shocked and pulled out his phone and scrolled until he found the text that was sent on the night of the party and it was never sent to Alter. Curious, Alter and Red looked over his shoulder and was shocked. Red busted out laughing, even if this wasn’t a laughing matter. Papyrus soon looked at the message, he was confused and shocked. Now, this story made no sense.


	12. The Real Story

  “I am confused.” Was all Papyrus could say and it was on everyone’s minds. Nothing made sense. How did this even happen? Yes, Razz texted them to watch Sans while he handled his business, but how?! Questions and concerns filled their heads, but the biggest one was what to do now? They could tell Sans first, but he’s in no condition to process all of this. They could call them, but what would they say? It would be strange to say they got Sans pregnant, but worse if they just leave him with the baby.

  They needed answers and they needed them now. Papyrus stood up in a panic and rushed to the foot of the stairs. 

  “Razz! Invite them over and get the real story. I’m going to check on Sans.” He ran to Sans’s room as Razz texted. He slowly entered the room to see Sans not moving. He entered and closed the door behind him, he went up to Sans’ bed to see him sleeping. “Thank goodness. I have never been this glad to see him asleep. I didn’t want to tell him yet.”

  “Tell me what?” Papyrus eye sockets widen in shock as Sans sat up from his mattress. He rubbed the tiredness from his eye socket and turned to his younger brother sweating bullets. “Sorry,” Sans started, “I didn’t mean to scare you out of your skin.” Papyrus let out a nervous laugh and avoided eye contact.

  “N-Neh heh. G-Good one brother.” Sans turned his head to the side in confusion.

  “You okay, Paps?”

  “N-Never better. I just came to see how you were doing and since you are up I’m going to make you dinner!” Papyrus turned and speed walked to the door, but before he could reach the door, his whole body froze. He turned his head to see Sans using his blue magic to stop it. “B-Brother! Let go! It’s dangerous to use magic in your state!” 

  Sans’ magic was stronger than his brother’s or anyone in the multiverse. His magic was focusing on healing and childcare, it’s too much even for a Boss Monster. Shaking, Sans released his brother and fell back to his mattress. He gripped his large belly in pain and breathed heavily. Papyrus rushed towards him in worry, he CHECKED Sans.

**Sans**

**HP: 0.9/1**

**LV:1**

**DEF:1**

_He feels really tired, concerned, and guilt._

  Guilt? Why is Sans feeling guilty for? Is it because of the fight he had with Slim? Papyrus brushed his question to the side and focused on healing Sans. He lifted Sans’ shirt to she the soul was pulsing. He grew more worried as he saw a small crack in the soul. Alter’s healing magic wasn’t strong enough to heal it fully, but Red also took part in healing it. What went wrong? 

  Sans groan in pain, Papyrus check his HP and saw it went down slightly. He was quick to act and he focused on moving healing magic to his hands. He placed them over Sans’ and the child's soul, the pain subsided and his HP returned to normal. Papyrus was relieved and focused on the child, but something was wrong. The crack healed, but as quickly as it went it returned and got a little bigger. 

  “N-No.”

  “Paps?” Sans called worriedly, “Is everything okay?” He tried to sit up, but Papyrus pushed him down and rushed to the door.

  “Sans. I need you to not move for a while. Just go back to sleep! I-I need to go make dinner.” Papyrus left Sans alone. Sans covered himself with the blanket. Fear and worry filled his soul. Whatever Papyrus saw, it scared him. He wanted to look but was afraid of what he might see.

  Papyrus ran down the stairs and grabbed his phone and dialed Alphys. The sudden action caught everyone’s attention.

  “What’s wrong?” Razzed asked. “Is Sans and the child okay?” All Papyrus could do was shake his head and hold back tears. After a few rings, Alphys picked up.

  “H-Hel-”

  “Alphys! I-I need your help!” Papyrus panicked as his voice cracked. “The-The child-its its-”

  “Papyrus calm down and take your time.” Undyne’s voice was heard. Papyrus took a few breaths, but his voice was still shaking. “Now, what’s wrong?”

  “The child’s soul is rejecting healing magic.”

  “WHAT!?” Everyone yelled.

  “W-What do you mean, it’s r-rejecting healing m-magic?” Papyrus told them how he and a few others just healed Sans to get him at full HP and about the child’s soul cracking. Silence filled the room, Alphys was panicking on the other line, trying to figure out how this happened. Red and Razz were in utter shock, “What h-happened?!” Alphys asked.

  “Well. Sans got into a fight and-”

  “He used his magic!” Papyrus didn't say a word, this confirmed Alphys' hypothesis, “This isn’t good.” Alphys said.

  “Can you help it, Al?” Undyne asked. Alphys sighed.

  “No, I can’t.” The answer stabbed Papyrus in his soul. Knowing that his effort to change his brother’s mind on having a child was in vain. He wished he could have stopped Sans and Slim, this could have been avoided. At least Sans would get his wish.

  “B-But, there might be away.” Papyrus' eyes widen in hope at Alphys’ words. “Have you figured out who the father is?”

  “Y-Yes! We did!” Papyrus said in excitement.

  “G-Good. Sans stained his magic in the fight, l-lowering his magic reserves. So his magic is spread thin, but m-most of it is focused on healing him. Which is w-why the child is cracking. It requires the other parent’s m-magic to fully stabilized. So, w-while Sans' magic his healing him, the b-baby will have enough to survive. Put simply, the more magic Sans use, the more magic it n-needs.” Papyrus took a breath of relief. He thanked Alphys and hung up. 

  “Okay, so here’s the good news,” Papyrus explained what needed to happen.

  “Well, that’s good. They should be here in a few minutes, but maybe you should tell Sans before they get here.”

  “I-I will. Just need to figure out how.” Sweat ran down Papyrus’ skull. If he gave Sans a heads up now, it would be better for everyone, especially him. 

  “It’s not so hard, ‘Hey Sans! We figured out who the father of your kid and we invited them over’.” Red said in a poor imitation of Papyrus. “Not that hard.”

  “It’s not that I’m afraid of telling him, but how he would react once he sees who it is. He could take it the wrong way and might reject him from the child’s life. I don’t want that for them or anyone.” Papyrus was right. It’d be difficult to raise a kid alone, especially Sans. Even if he managed it, they will wonder why they don’t have two parents in the future. That only would be hard to explain and with that more difficult problems.

  “That won’t happen,” Red said. “Even if they leave, we’ll help him no matter what, but I doubt that’ll happen.”

  “Yeah. You’re right Red.” Papyrus glanced at Sans’ door. He took a breath, putting on a brave face and walked up Sans' door. “Send them up once they get here.” Red and Razz nodded as Papyrus disappeared in Sans’ room. “Sans, we-I need to tell you something.” Sans moved the blanket from his head and gave Papyrus his full attention. Papyrus hesitated for a moment to gather his bearings. “W-We know who the father of the child is.” Sans sat up quickly with his eyes widen in shock. 

  “You do?” Papyrus nodded, “Who is it?”

  “I’ll tell you later, but listen, brother. I just need to know one thing, are you going to keep it if you knew who they were?” This question took Sans back a little, he was expecting it, but he didn’t figure out how to answer it. Well, that is not true. He knew his decision from the start, but he had doubts. With everyone trying to change his mind it got frustrating. He had a Happy Ending with everyone underground, why change it? Him? The laziest monster in the world having a kid. He could barely take care of Papyrus when they were younger, what made him think he could raise his kid. Even with Papyrus’ help, it’s too much and he might fail.

  “I-I don’t know. I have mixed feelings about it. I wanted gone, so my life can go back to normal. Now, I kinda wanna see where this is going and I have you to thank you, Paps. Knowing you’re here to help, might make this fun and exciting.” Without any more words, Papyrus pulled Sans in for a hug. Sans words brought great joy, even if they weren’t true. He needed more to come to a final descion, it all relied on the father.

They held each other a little longer until a knock was heard at the door. Papyrus let go of Sans and went to the door.

  “Oh! You’re here. I’ll leave you two alone, but once you’re done we’re going to need to talk.” Papyrus waved goodbye to Sans as he exited the room, with him leaving a new figure entered.

  “H-Hey Sans.” They greeted. Sans’ eyes widen in shock, his mouth was open wanting to say something. Anything! Nothing came out, only one word.

  “B-Blue.” Blue rubbed his arm in discomfort. 

  “Are you okay? Razz texted me saying you needed to talk to me. Is everything okay?” Sans was baffled. How was Blue the father? He knew nothing about sex! He wasn’t at the party! Did he-no-but he could have! Why did he? The questions filling his head made his dizzy. He fell back on his pillow while holding his head to make the room stop spinning. “Sans!”

  Sans looked at Blue, he had a worried face. He placed a hand on Sans’ skull, to make sure he wasn’t burning up. “Okay you’re not burning up, but I’m going to get your brother, so-”

  “Blue.” Sans called in a deep and furious voice, “W-Why did you lie to me?” Blue eyes widen.

  “I-I don’t know what you mean. You must be tired. I’ll let you get some rest.” Before Blue could move away, Sans grabbed him and pulled him down on the bed. Sans was normally gentle and nice around Blue, but he felt anger fill his soul for the Swap version of himself. He never hit or hurt Blue, but he got a thousand reasons to now.

  “Tell. Me. The. Truth!” Sans said in a threatening voice with his eye flaring up. Blue stared up and shook in fear.

  “Ok ok ok! I did see you on the night of the party!” Blue said in a panic.

  “Than why did you lie to me?” Sans growled.

  “Cause you forced yourself on me!” With those words, Sans’ anger faded away and was replaced with mixed feelings.

  “W-What?” He asked quietly. He sat up and Blue followed.

  “On the night of the party, I did see you that night, but was too scared to mention it.” He was scared?

  “I was planning on going, to show Stretch I wasn’t a babybones anymore. I was so excited that I even got a new outfit, it was just a plaid shirt with my sleeves rolled up and a pair of jeans. It made me look mature and I wanted that, but before I left I got cold feet. I argued with myself for hours until I decided to stay home, I got ready for bed and waited for Stretch. Dream came over around midnight with Stretch drunk out of his mind. Once, I got him to settle down and into bed, I got a text from Razz. He wanted me to come to your house but never gave me a reason. It sounded important so I went, when I got there I found a note saying to watch you for a few hours. I found you on the couch pass out, so I thought. When I came over to pick you up, you grabbed me and pulled me in for a hug. I started to pull away, but you started crying, staying you wished you did something. You kept mentioning ‘RESETS’ and how you could have done something to save everyone from the human, but you were too lazy and pathetic too.” 

  Sans looked away in embarrassment and shame, he felt sick at the mention of a ‘RESET’ and for the awkward drunken conversation, he had with Blue. Blue probably didn’t know what he was talking about. 

  “I comforted you and we talked until you calmed down. I carried you to your room, but when I set you on the bed you pulled me in for a hug. You start to stay I was a good friend and that I'm too good for this world." Blue gave a small smiled and laughed a little at the memory, but it didn't last long.

  "Then you kissed me. I pulled away, but you pulled me back. I-” Blue stopped as he recalled the event, Sans opened his mouth to speak, but Blue stopped him first. “I didn’t know what was happening, but you said you take the lead and it goes from there. Afterward, I texted Error for a portal home. Luckily he was up, but mad at me for texting so late. I made it home before Papy woke up. I hoped it was just a bad dream that I could forget, but you showed up. I was kind of happy you didn't remember it.” 

  They sat in silence, both staring at each other. Blue broke away first, but Sans had tears in his eyes. Blue caught this.

  “I-It’s so okay, Sans.” He reassured with a nervous smile, “I’m not mad and you were pretty drunk. Please don’t cry.” Blue motion for a hug, but Sans got up quickly. Tears ran faster down his face.

  “I-I-I-” Sans was disgusted at himself. He felt sick. He rushed out of the room and into the bathroom. He heard his brother call his name, but he ignored it. He slammed the door and dropped to the floor, he grabbed the trash and threw up. Rage. Sadness. Despair. Disgust. Hatred.

  He released a loud cry, he was the one to blame for his pain and suffering. He caused all of it. He’s the reason for being in this situation. He hurt Blue even more than he hurt himself. He couldn’t face him, Papyrus, or anybody.

  “Sans, is everything okay?” It was Papyrus. Sans couldn’t answer and he didn’t want too. He needed to get out of the house. He tried to take a shortcut, but pain rushing through his body. He groans in pain, hearing his cry of pain Papyrus grow more worried. “Sans?!” He needed to leave. He glanced at the closed window near the bath, he slowly moved towards it and without much effort opened it. 

  He looked down towards the snow-covered ground, it was high since he was on the second floor. He considered not jumping, but Papyrus’ eager knocks changed his mind. He climbed up and with a little magic, he moved the snow to form a large pile. He hesitated for a brief moment before he jumped. He groaned as he landed on his hip bone in the cold snow. He got up and brushed the snow off, he was too tired to shortcut anywhere. So, walking was the only option, but where? He didn’t have time to think on a location, he gradually walked in a random direction.

  He didn’t look back as he made his way out of Snowdin and into Waterfall. It was quiet and vacant, except for a few monsters. He didn’t get far from the house, but he was already exhausted. His station came into view, he gave a small smile in relief. He walked over and around to see if he had any spare bottles of ketchup. Luckily, he did.

  “At least something good happened today.” He grabbed a few bottles, he didn’t have his jacket so he had to carry them. He was only able to grab four, he secured them in his arms and headed towards the field of echo flowers. He made sure not to make a sound, so the others won’t find him. At the same time, he listened to the flowers as they repeated past conversations. They were like stories. 

  Sans sat down near the edge of the river, he sipped on his ketchup while listening to the whispers of the flowers. It was quiet and peaceful, but unsettling. He was alone with his thoughts, he couldn’t think straight. He checked his options, but they made his soul hurt. 

  “Come on, Sans. You can fix this, easy.” He said to himself. He could fix it easily, but at what cost. A chance to get a true happy ending or a life of guilt for hurting a friend? He placed his hands on his face and groaned and laid back. He stared at the shining rocks at the top of the underground’s cave. “This is all my fault. I should have never gone to that stupid party.”  He grabbed another bottle and one after another he drank all the ketchup. His head was spinning, Sans closed his eyes in hopes of clearing his head.

_‘This is all my fault.’_ Sans’ eyes snapped open. _‘I should have never gone to that stupid party.’_ Sans turned toward the Echo Flower that was repeating his words. He got up and pulled the flower and started ripping the flower to pieces. ‘ _This is all my fault._ ’ His eyes widen. His words were already spreading to the other flowers. He panicked and one by one he pulled and destroyed the flowers, but it was hopeless. He tried to block them out, no matter how hard he tried they got louder and louder. Tears streamed from his eyes as he felt his sins on his back and tucking at his soul.

  “I-I’m sorry. I’m so very so, Blue.” He sobbed, “I’ll fix it. I’ll fix all of it.” He was determined to make everything right, but first, he needed Frisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry, this took so long, but I was occupied! I made this chapter longer for you guys as an apology. Some of you might have figured this out who the father was if you did congrats! I'll see you guys in the next chapter.  
> Bye!


	13. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finally comes to a decision!!

  “Where did Sans go?” Blu asked worriedly. It has been an hour since Sans lock himself in the bathroom. Papyrus opened the door to see no Sans and an open widow. The figure he jumped and ran off, to where? They haven’t figured that out. 

  “I do not know,” Papyrus said troubled, “he didn’t take his phone, so calling him is pointless.” He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Stretch, who came with Blue.

  “Don’t worry, we’ll find him. He couldn’t have gone far.” He pulled Papyrus in for a hug and let the skeleton’s head lie on his shoulder. 

  Blue watch the exchange and felt his soul grew heavy. He thought by telling the truth things would be better, but as he feared it was his worst nightmare. He lost a friend and for good. He turned and headed for the front door, but Razz grabbed him and pulled him the rest of the way out the door.

  “What did you tell him?” Razz said angred. Blue wasn’t shocked by his frustration, he and everyone had the right to be mad at him. He was mad at himself, too. 

  “I told him the truth.” Was all Blue said. This answer did sit well with Razz, he grabbed the caller of Blue’s shirt and pulled him close. “Look, Sans is missing! Whatever you told him made him leave and it’s also affecting you too. So, you can either tell me what happened that night, or I’ll force it out of you.” 

  Razz will never admit it, but Blue is his best friend and seeing him hurt or in trouble made him upset. In order to get answers, he’ll have to give Blue some tough love. 

  “Razz, nothing bad happened. We need to-” Blue was cut off as he was thrown to the snow. Razz summon his bone whip and slashed at Blue. Blue dodged his attack, Razz formed a huge barrier around them, so no one would interfere. Razz threw sharp bone attacks at Blue, but Blue formed a wall to block the attack.

  “Blue, whether you like it or not you’re going to tell me.” 

  “Razz, there’s nothing to tell!” Blue summoned his war hammer and slammed down on the ground causing bones to emerge from the underneath. Razz formed a large bone beneath his feet to move him in the air. Blue’s attack cause the snow to kick up, so it was hard to see the area.

  “Something did happened and it must have been pretty bad to make you and Sans act like this.” Blue appeared behind Razz right before he was about to strike. Razz turned just in time to counter his attack. He wrapped his wipe around Blue’s hammer and slam him constantly on the walls and ground. Blue slowly got up, he grabbed his hammer to steady himself.

  “Nothing. HAPPENED!” Blue charged at Razz, swinging his hammer in a blind rage. Razz kept dodging his attack as he did he studied Blue’s expressions. This kept on  for a while, until Blue’s attacks started to slow down, tears flowed from his eyes faster as his attacks came to a stop. Blue fell to his knees a cried. Razz’s weapon faded as he knelt down and pulled Blue in for a hug.

  “Was is that bad?” Razz asked. Blue nodded, Razz sighed. “I understand if you don’t wanna talk about it to me, but you need to talk to someone.” They stayed like that for a few moments, until they heard Papyrus call out for them.

  “Are you two okay?” He asked.

  “We’re fine. We just needed to talk.” Razz answered as he helped Blue clean himself up. Once Blue was somewhat decent, Razz dispelled the wall. Razz was relieved to see Slim recovered.

  “That was some talk.” Red commented on the damaged area, “It shook the whole town.”

  “Really?” Asked Blue. Red nodded.

  “Yeah, sent everyone home and they’re still there.” He explained. Blue blushed in embarrassment while Razz looked proud. “Anyway, we should split up to search for Sans-”

  “Hold on for a second.” Stretch interrupted, “Is anyone going to tell me what is going on?” No answer. Even Blue had to admit he did not grasp the whole problem, but he knew he was part of it. “Look if this has nothing to do with us, then we’re leaving.” Stretch reach out to grab Blue, but Blue pulled back.

  “I’m staying to help them. I’m not a hundred percent sure, but I know  involves me.” Blue said with uncertainty.

  “Blue, none of this has anything to do with you or me. If it does than tell me how it involves you!” Blue went to speak, but nothing came out. He couldn’t explain it, but Sans needed his help. “That’s what I thought. Now, let’s go!” Stretch reached for Blue again, but Blue again pulled back.

  “Fine, I don’t know how I’m involved, but I’m not a babybones anymore! I can make my only choses, so I’m going to help him. Whether you like it or not!” Blue said as he stood his ground. Stretch was taken aback by the outburst and so were the others.

  “Fine, but I’m going home. When you get back you better tell me everything.” Stretch walked off towards Waterfall.

  “I’ll go talk to him, but Slim are you well enough to help?” Papyrus asked. Slim gave a small nod, “Okay, so you and Razz will check Hotland, Red and Blue will check the Capital. If I can convince Stretch to stay and help, we’ll check in Waterfall. Good luck!” Papyrus rushed off to talk to Stretch. Razz and Slim started to walk to Hotland, Blue began to follow but Red stopped him.

  “We’ll catch up later. I need to talk to Blue for a second.” Red said. Razz nodded and continued to process. Blue was about to say something, but Red beat him to it. “Blue head to the Ruins.” Blue wanted to say ‘Why’, but Red stopped him, “Don’t question it. I have a feeling Sans is there and if he is, he’s in a lot of pain. You’re better at healing than me, so he’ll need you. Sans will tell you everything you need to know. Now, GO!”

  Red pushed Blue towards the Ruins, he turned around to see Red was gone. He was confused, but he trusted Red’s judgment. If Sans was hurt, Blue will be there to help him. He ran towards the Ruins as quickly as he could. The only thing on his mind was helping Sans and why he’s acting so weird.

  Blue made it in record time, immediately he could tell something was off. The door to the Ruins was open, Stretch told him the Ruin’s doors were never opened in any universe. Blue seen Stretch come here many times talk to the Caretaker, who is supposed to be Queen Toriel in this universe. Did Sans come here to speak with his Toriel?

  Blue heard two voices and one of them sounded like Sans, but in pain. Blue headed towards them quietly. The voices weren’t far from the Ruins, so finding them was easy. Blue found Sans and his human talking, they looked about Chara’s age. Just like Chara their gender was uncertain, the human had a worried look and Sans was in pain. He was clutching onto his stomach like something inside him was on fire.

  “SANS!” Blue called out, grabbing their attention. Blue rushed towards Sans, “Sans, are you okay? We were all so worried about you? Why did you run off?” Blue ask question after question, not letting Sans answer. Blue moved his hand up to touch Sans, but his hand got swatted away. “S-Sans?”

  “Go home, Blue!” Sans said still clutching his stomach, he turned to the human, “Frisk, please. You don’t have to RESET, just LOAD your last save file. I-I need to fix this!” The human shook their head, they were confused! Why did Sans of all people want them to RESET? Who was this person that looked like Sans? Why was Sans in pain? “Why? You had no problem doing it before, so what’s the difference now!?”

  Frisk was now getting scared by Sans’ anger and frustration. Blue took the opportunity to step in. Sans was hurt, but that didn’t give him the right to take it out on a child. As a future Royal Guard, he can’t just stand by and watch this.

  “Human, go home and don’t mention this to anyone.” Blue said in a stern voice. Frisk nodded and ran back into the Ruins. Sans started after them, but collapsed into Blue’s arms. “Sans, what’s wrong with you? Ever since I told you the truth, you’ve been acting weird. Are you mad at me?” Sans pushed Blue away, he manages to stand on his own.

  “No, I’m mad at myself.” Sans said avoiding eye contact.”If I hadn’t gotten so drunk, I wouldn’t be-we wouldn’t be in this situation. I threw both of our lives away by getting- if anyone else found out, I-I wouldn’t forgive myself. Too many people already knew, so I wanted to fix it by-”

  “Making the human RESET.” Blue finished Sans’ sentence, “I don’t know much, but you did say how the human can make everyone forget things. IS that what you wanted? You want me to forget that night?” Sans silence answered his question,”Sans, I don’t want to forget.” Sans’ head snapped to Blue in shock.

  “Why?! Blue, I-”

  “I know what you did was wrong, but I actually enjoyed that night with you. Yes it didn’t start out right, but I’m glad it happened and I’m glad it was you and not someone I didn’t know. What I’m trying, thank you for being my first, Sans.” Blue had a small blush on his cheeks, Sans was full on blue faced. He cover his face with both of his hands.

  “Blue,” he groaned, “stop talking.” Blue laugh at Sans’ embarrassment and pulled him in for a hug. He helped Sans lean against a tree, he moved healing magic to his hand.

  “Where does it hurt?” Sans was hesitant, but motion to his stomach was the little soul was. Blue went to lift his shirt, but Sans stopped him and place his hand on top of his shirt. “It will go faster if it was physical contact.” Sans shook his head. 

  Blue continued to heal, the pain slowly faded from Sans and he could feel the little soul rejoice at the father’s magic. It brought a smile to Sans, but why?

  “Feeling better?” Blue asked. Sans nodded and leaned his head on the tree bark.”I'm glad you’re okay and one more question. Red, told me you would tell me everything, so is there anything else I need to know?” Sans’ eyes widen at Blue. “What?”

  “T-They didn’t tell you?!” Sans asked shaken. Blue shook his head. Shit! They left Sans with the hard part, telling Blue he might be a Dad. He took a breath, “B-Blue, if I tell you this don’t panic, because I haven’t made a full decision. I think I made a choice but it changes and I’m back to square one. I mean it’s not a big deal, but it kinda is-I mean-what I-”

  “Sans, calm down and tell me.” Sans took a deep breath.

  “I’m pregnant and you’re the father.” Blue froze. He sat there for longer than Sans at predicted. Sans grew more concerned the longer Blue didn’t answer. “Uh..Blue? You still with me?”

  “I’m going to be a dad?” Blue said in a low voice.

  “Well...maybe, but-” Sans was suddenly tackled by Blue as he was pulled in for a bone crushing hug! Sans could hardly breath and could hear his bones popping or breaking. He wiggled one of his hands free and patted Blue on the side. “B-Blue.” He choked out, “C-Can’t breathe.” Blue realised he was holding Sans too tight and released him.

  “Sorry,” Blue said trying to lower his excitement, but failing. “I got really excited about being a dad.” Blue took a second to look at Sans’ expression about the news, but something felt wrong. “You don’t want to keep? Is that the main reason for wanting a RESET?” Sans didn’t answer, just turned he eyes away. “Why?”

  “Blue, a baby is a lot of responsibility. We don’t know how to handle or raise a kid, I’ll know I’ll fuck something up! To make things worse, we’re not even together! How can we raise a kid while living in two different universes, Blue!? It’s impossible and I-I don’t think I can handle it. It be better to get rid of it.”

  Blue wasn’t mad at Sans reasons for not having a baby, concerned, but not mad. Sans made many points and Blue agreed with him, raising a baby was hard, even in their case. Just thinking of the challenges they will face, it brought a smile to Blue. He loved a challenged, he wanted to keep it! This was as much his decision as well as Sans, he should have a say at least.

  “Sans, you’re right, but I want to keep it.” Sans was about to speak, but Blue stopped him. “I know, I know. The odds are against us, but I know we can do it together. You raised Papyrus and you did great, so you do know how to raise a child. I’ll be there to help you, if you think you can’t handle it, lazybones.” Sans laughed at the nickname.

  Listening to Blue’s words so far gave him hope. Seeing Sans smile, gave Blue a little bit of hope as well.

  “If you’re worried about living arrangements, lets live together.” Sans was taken aback by the idea, “Yes, I’ll be weird at first, but we’ll get used to it. We got each other Sans and our friends and brothers. I got your back and you got mine, right?”

  Sans smiled at Blue and nodded. He gave Blue a hug and it was returned. Sans still had doubts about raising a kid, but something felt right about this. Deep down Sans knew having a kid would be a nice change of pace. An addition to his Happy Ending.

  “Maybe, having a kid won’t be so bad.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but I was bust x100! I had this chapter written for weeks, but I was too tired to post it. So, here it is and the next chapter is in progress! Enjoy!


	14. Patching Things Up

  It’s been months after Sans decided to keep the child. Blue carried Sans back to the house, Papyrus was overjoyed to see his older brother was okay. Everyone went home except Blue, he and Sans had much to talk about. Stretch went home still do not understand the situation but didn’t care.  
  The next day Blue explained what happened yesterday, excluding some parts. Stretch nonetheless saw the whole picture and was furious that Blue was that irresponsible. He was madder at Sans for letting this happen. Blue argued that it wasn’t Sans fault, but Stretch didn’t listen. Stretch was about to storm off to the original universe to have a ‘chat’ with Sans, but Blue blurted out that Sans was pregnant with his child. Stretch fury tripled and yelled at Blue and Blue returned the yelling, words were said that should have never been said.  
  The fight went on for an hour, Stretch wanted Blue to leave Sans and the child, saying it wasn’t his problem. He was too young to care for himself alone, much less take care of a baby. Blue yelled something he could never take back.  
  Once he realized this, he ran to his room and gathered his clothes. He ran out of the house before Stretch could stop him. He went back to Sans’ house and told him what had happened. Blue cried himself to sleep that night. Seeing how the fight effect Blue so bad Sans thought it wasn’t a good idea to bring it up again.  
  Months went by and Sans was getting bigger by the week. They eventually had to tell their closest friends in their own universe and in the multiverse. Everyone they told was shocked by the news and was happy for them. Blue told Razz the fully story and he wanted to dust Sans, but Blue stopped him.  
  They got many visitors, all helping them as best as they could get the house ready for the baby. Ink and Error made Sans’ room bigger, adding baby stuff, and adding a king-size bed for the parents. It took a while to explain that they weren’t together, so they had separate beds instead. Everything was perfect, both Sans and Blue were happily sitting next to each other on the couch thinking of names.  
  “What about...Futura?” Sans suggested.  
  “No.” Blue groaned.  
  “Helvetica?”  
  “No!”  
  “Kern?”  
  “NO!  
  “What’s wrong with that one?”  
  “Sans, I’ve been with you for five and a half months. I can literally see the puns forming in your head.” A cheesy grin formed on Sans’ face.  
  “Five and a half months, uh? How times fly. You serif that’s right?” He laughed at his puns, while distracted Blue took a pillow and gentle hit Sans with it. “Hey! I got precious cargo!” He said as he rubbed his belly. Blue leaned his head on Sans’ stomach.  
  “I’m sorry if I hurt you my little one, but your Daddy is being a weirdo.” Sans rolled eyes at his swapped self.  
  “Oh, so I’m the weirdo!” Blue nodded with a big smile, “Just for that I’m going to teach our kid all of my jokes and puns.” Blue sat up quickly and stared at Sans with a shock.  
  “You wouldn’t dare.”  
  “Hey kiddo, what’s skeleton's favorite-” Before Sans could finish Blue took the pillow and hit Sans gently with it. He laughs at the weak attack and grabbed another to defend himself.  
  “You’re under arrest for trying to corrupt my unborn child.”  
  “Oh! Give it ARREST!” Sans laugh hard as Blue’s pillow attack quicken and got slightly harder. The pillow fight was on for a few more minutes, their laughter filled the house. It came to an end as Sans’ stomach growled.  
  “Sounds like someone hungry,” Sans said rubbing his large belly.  
  “You or the baby?” Blue asked as he lowered the pillow. Sans thought for a second.  
  “Both of us. Truce?”  
  “Truce and I’m hungry, too.” Blue got up and pillow up from the floor.  
  “Hi, Hungry. I’m-” Sans was cut off by Blue drop all the pillows on top of him. Blue speeded walked to the kitchen before Sans could make another pun. He didn’t get the chance to ask Sans what he wanted, so he would need to guess.  
  He pulled out some ingredients for a sandwich and a few other items. He made regular peanut butter and jelly sandwich for himself. For Sans, he made a Peanut butter, pickle, tomato, scrambled egg, lettuce, and waffle sandwich. It was an odd combination, but Sans usually liked this stuff so Blue didn’t argue.  
  He brought both the sandwiches back to the living room, where Sans made a little pillow nest for himself. He handed Sans his plate as he sat down next to him. He took a bite out of his food and turned to Sans eating his. He seemed to enjoy it. Everything was great until Blue’s phone rang. Blue pulled out his phone to check the caller ID, it is Stretch.  
  He declined the call and continued to watch the TV. I hadn’t been two seconds before it rung again. It was still him. Blue declined the call again, but Stretch wasn’t giving up so easily. For once, he was determined to talk to Blue, but Blue didn’t want to.  
  “You know you’ll have to talk to him eventually,” Sans said not taking his eyes off the TV. “By the looks of it, it must be important. Are you scared?”  
  “Of Stretch?” Blue gave his best smile, “Why would I the Magnificent Blue, be afraid of my lazy brother.”  
  “True, but you're afraid to face him. Your afraid that another fight will start” Blue’s smile dropped and his eyes lowered. Blue remembered their fight like it was yesterday or like it was a bad movie. He remembered the words thrown at the other. Hurtful words. Stretch’s words still haunted him. He was so determined to prove his brother wrong, that he had lost the only brother he had.  
  Blue clutched his hands tight as tears formed in his eyes. Sans saw this, he set his food down and slide close to Blue. He pulled Blue’s head to his shoulder as he pets his skull and hummed a tone. Blue dropped his food and wrapped his arms around Sans’ waist as he let the tears flow.  
  They stayed in that position for a few minutes, until Blue’s phone rang again.  
  “Go talk to him. If he’s anything like me, he realized he’s a numskull and he misses you. He would want to patch things up.” He lifted Blue’s head and wiped his tears with his thumb. “Come on, nothing can **tear** you down.”  
  “That was terrible,” Blue said not holding back his smile.  
  “But you liked it.”  
  “I did and thanks, Sans.”  
  “Any time, Blue.” Blue’s phone rang again. Sans motioned for Blue to pick it up as he went back for his sandwich. Blue grabbed his phone and went to the kitchen. He took a breath before answering.  
  “Hello?” Blue started.  
  “H-Hey Blue.” Stretch answer. He sounded tired, more than usual. “Can we talk? In-person? It won’t take long.” Blue hesitated for a moment, before taking another breath.  
  “Where?” Blue asked.  
  “Our house. You still have the key?”  
  “Yeah, I’m on my way.” Blue hung up before Stretch could say goodbye. He walked out of the kitchen and toward the front down. “I’m heading out!” He called.  
  Sans waved him ‘Goodbye’, as he was munching on the rest of his food. He gave a quick thumbs up for good luck. Blue exited the house and texted Ink for a portal to Underswap. It appeared within seconds. Blue stepped in and appeared in front of the door to his old house.  
He pulled out his key, which he kept on him just in case of an emergency. He walked in to see the whole house was a mess. Much worse than anything he’s ever seen. There were honey bottles and take out containers everywhere, leaving nothing up to the imagination. The sight was awful, but the smell was worse. A horrid mix of sweet honey, cigarettes, and rotten food. The smell enough could make Horror sick.  
  “Hey, Blue.” Blue turned to the couch to see Stretch raising up.  
  He just likes the house was a mess. His hoodie had stains that darken the color, the bags under his sockets were more noticeable making him look undead. His sounded and looked tired. He got up to greet Blue, but Blue raised his hand.  
  “Let’s talk outside.” At this point, Blue want to throw up.  
  Stretch nodded as Blue led them out of the house and onto the porch. Breathing the fresh air was a huge relief, but Stretch’s smell was a downside. Blue kept his distance.  
“What did you want to talk about?” Blue cut to the chase. Seeing Stretch after the fight was too much. He still loved his brother, but Blue said things that weren’t him. He felt awful, it was hard to sleep at night, the event played through his head every second. He just wants to go.  
  “I wanna apologize.” This caught Blue’s attention. “Blue, you were right. You’re not a baby bone anymore, but I didn’t want you to grow up. There are so many things you don’t know and I feel like an ass for not telling you about them. If I weren't so lazy, I could have told you and this whole situation wouldn’t have happened. God, I’m so useless.”  
  “No, you’re not.” Stretch turned to Blue. “Yes, you’re lazy, but I’m glad to have you as my brother. You raised me, took care of me, kept me safe, and so much more. I’m sorry too, the things you say were also right. I still think I’m a baby bone. I couldn’t even go to the party on my own and now I’m going to be a father. I-I-don’t know what to do anymore.”  
  “Actual, helping Sans with the baby is pretty mature, bro.” Stretch scratched his head. “You’re handling it better than I would. I would probably deny it and runoff, only to release I need to go back. Like in one of Undyne’s animes.” They laughed at the thought.  
They stood in silence as they watch the snow on the ground.  
  “So,” Stretch started, “how’s the future mother of your kid?” Blue blushed at the realization that it was close to Sans’ due date. He was excited and nervous about seeing his son or daughter.  
  “He’s great. He’s moody, energetic, and I can tell he’s going to be a great parent.” Hearing this Stretch, he smiled.  
  “I know you and he will do great.”  
  “And you’ll be a great, Puncle.” Stretch took a moment to realize that Blue made a pun and a terrible one no doubt. He burst out laughing. Sans was rubbing off on him.  
  Blue kept on talking about Sans pregnancy, that causes him to be more active and forgetful. He shared stories, funny moments, reorganizing, the baby shower, and so much more. Hear these moments made Stretch happy and yet sad. He should have been there to help, but he can be here and in the future. He had about three months left before the baby arrived to help the soon to be parents. He can’t afford not to care anymore.  
  Hours went by and it became night quickly, Blue said his ‘Goodbyes’ and returned to Sans’ house. When he entered the house he saw Sans still awake watching TV. Sans turned slightly to see Blue.  
  “Blue?” Sans called as he yawned.  
  “Sans? Why are you still up and why didn’t Papyrus put you in bed?” Blue asked. He walked over and turned off the TV. Sans yawned again, but something was wrong. He had dried up tears on his cheeks. What happened?  
  “Papyrus is moving out to live with Mettaton.” Tears welled up in his eyes. Blue was shocked. Why would he want to move out all of a sudden? “H-He said, he wanted to give us room for the baby!” The tears flowed faster.  
  “That was nice of him-”  
  “I know! I have the best brother ever, but I MISS HIM!!” Sans’ tears rushed, like in some anime. It was funny, but Blue had to calm Sans down.  
  “Sans, Papyrus isn’t gone forever. He’s just moving to Waterfall, so we can visit him or he can visit us.” He wrapped Sans in a blanket and picked him up, bride style and carried him to their room.  
  “Really?” Sans asked as he was set down on his bed. Blue nodded.  
  “Of course. The Magnificent Blue would never lie.” Blue wiped Sans’ tears and pulled the blanket over him. Blue was about to change in his PJ, but Sans stopped him.  
  “Is something wrong?” Blue asked.  
  “Can you sleep in my bed tonight?” Blue was taken back a little but nodded. Blue got changed and hopped in bed with Sans. For some reason, this felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go!


	15. The True Happy Ending

  “Which color is best? Blue or pink?” Blue asked as he held up two baby-sized onesies for everyone to see.  
  Months have gone by and it was getting close to Sans’ due date and there was so much more that needed to be done. Sans needed some better clothes due to his large belly showing when he wore his old one. It took a while to convince Sans to wear more appropriate clothing for this body, such as a loose dress. As much as he hated it, he was comfortable and he did look nicer than usual.  
  Next on the list was guessing the baby’s gender, which was an ongoing problem when they started coming up with names. Which was also another dilemma. While shopping they ran into Stretch and Papyrus who were doing there own shopping. Stretch had to extra cleaning product due to the house was yet again a mess. A few stores in Underswap was sold out of a particular item. Papyrus was there with Mettaton shopping for some new gifts for the baby. Blue invited them to help solve one of their many problems. Clothes.  
  “Blue, I doubt it will be a girl.” Said, Stretch. “You and Sans are both males, so wouldn’t the baby also be male.”  
  “Stretch is correct. Alphys told me something similar. In humans, the baby’s gender is decided by the most dominant chromosome. Since you are both males, the baby would also be male, right?” Papyrus added. Everyone was surprised by Papyrus’ new-found knowledge and he was right and yet wrong.  
  “That’s great Paps, but there’s one problem. We’re not human, were monsters and skeletons no doubt. Yes, were both male but it’s the same as if a female and a male human couple. The gender is determined by how many X chromosomes the father is caring. We could as Alphys to run a test, but it’ll be tricky and will require more time, which we don’t have.” Sans explained as he rubbed his belly.  
  “I think I understand.” Papyrus was now confused. Sans chuckled.  
  “Basically, it doesn’t matter if we're both male or not. My magic is treating me as a female to tend for the baby. Just like a regular human couple.” Papyrus nodded in understanding.  
  “That was very insightful, but that doesn’t answer my question,” Blue said.  
  “You’re right.” Sans turned back to the onesies. Both options had no design, just a plane color. Which was good because they didn’t want to get the wrong one. Sans pointed to the blue one. Blue was about to ask ‘why’, but Sans beat him to it.  
  “The baby will have our magic color, so why not match it?” The realization of that fact hit everyone hard and they felt foolish.  
  “I'm glad you’re the smart one out of both of us, Sans,” Blue said while scolding himself for not thinking of it. Sans was Blue a little stress and gave him a soft smile.  
  “You’re smart too Blue. So don’t beat yourself up about it, maybe when we get back home we can take a nap.” Sans said softly like a mother.  
  “A nap? Sans, I don’t-”  
  “Have time to rest. I heard that a thousand times, Blue. You’re stressed about the baby’s arrival and you want to be prepared. You’re working too hard, please take a break.” Sans said grabbing Blue arm. Sans’ eyes were filled with worry. Sans was right, he was always right. Blue nodded.  
  “Good, cause no offense you look like the undead.” Sans laughed as he took the onesie and placed it in the cart and walked off with it.  
  The rest of the shopping got easier as they only selected simple blue items to match the baby’s magic. Also picking up a few other things, such as house supplies, toys, and more clothes.  
The day was long and eventful, but it was getting late and the store was about to close. Stretch, Papyrus, and Mettaton helped bring the bag back to Sans and Blue’s house. They thanked them as they returned to their own homes. Blue reached for one of the bags to start putting up the new items. Sans grabbed his arm before he could.  
  “Nope, you have other important things to do,” Sans said as he pulled Blue toward the couch. “If you refuse to sleep, you’ll be in big trouble.”  
  “Sans. Don’t.” Blue said as he sat down.  
  “Cause you’ll be resitting a rest.” Blue groaned and face planted into a pillow. Sans covered him with a blanket. He petted Blue’s skull before went into their room for his nap. “Sleep tight,” Sans whispered.  
  “BLUE!!” Blue’s eyes snapped open as Sans screamed for him. “BLUE!!” Blue jumped off the couch and ran towards the room. He barged in and saw Sans gripping his stomach in pain.  
  “Sans?! What’s wrong?” Blue asked worriedly as he ran to Sans’s side. When he got closer he saw a large wet spot on the blanket and sheets. Oh. God.  
  “T-The baby is coming!” Sans mustered out as his held in his screams.  
  “O-Ok-um-take deep breaths! I’ll go can Alphys and your brother.” Blue said in a panic as he ran to grab his phone.  
  “HURRY!” Blue grabbed his phone a dialed Alphy and waited.  
  “Please pick up.”  
  “H-Hello?” Alphys answer with a tired voice. Blue didn’t blame her it was three in the morning.  
  “THE BABY IS COMING AND WE NEED YOU NOW!” Blue yelled.  
  “WHAT! O-Ok, I’m on my way! I need hot water and a lot of blankets. Tell Sans to keep breathing.” With that Alphys hung up. Blue rushed to the kitchen to start bolding water. While it heated he rushed to grab fresh blankets and towels. All while Sans screamed for him.  
  Blue did come back to the room, he switched on the lights and made Sans more comfortable in bed. He removed the wet blankets and the soiled clothes. He said gentle soothing words to calm Sans down. They worked and he calmed down enough, but the pain was getting to him. He wished Alphys could get here faster.  
Blue’s wish was answered as the bedroom door was kicked down by Undyne. She was held Alphys with medical supplies in one arm and Papyrus in the other. Alphys jumped out of the hold and rushed to Sans’ side.  
  “Where the water?!” Alphys asked.  
  “On the stove!” Blue said.  
  “I’ll get it!” Papyrus rushed to the kitchen and came back with the steaming hot pot.  
  “Good! Undyne, Papyrus go wait go downstairs. Blue, you stay and support Sans. You’ll need to heal while he’s pushing.” Undyne pushed Papyrus out, as Alphy spread Sans’ legs and set the blanket down. Sans was reaching for something to grab, Blue took his hand in his. Sans held on tight and gave a weak smile.  
  “You ready?” Blue asked.  
  “N-Nope.” Blue smile and place his hand on top of Sans’ soul to start healing.  
  “On three. You’ll need to push hard. One, two, three!”  
  Sans’ screams filled the whole underground as he cried in pain. The pain was excruciating that he took damage from it. With Blue healing him he maintained full health. Luckily, his HP wasn’t dropping at a rapid pace, so Blue could keep up or take a small break if he wanted. This went on for hours until Sans’ cries were replaced by another’s.  
  Alphys picked up a wet rag and cleaned the little one. Once, done wrapped the blankets loosely around them. Blue started wide eyes at Alphys and the small crying bundle. Alphys did a check and gave a huge smile.  
  She gestures for Blue over, he approaches slowly and gently held the small bone in his arms. Tears followed from his eyes at the new life he held.  
  “Is the baby healthy?” Sans asked tiredly and out of breath. Blue walked over to his side and gave Sans the child. Sans did his check.

  
**????**  
**LV: 1**  
**HP: 20/20**  
**ATK: 1**  
**DEF: 1**

**It’s a girl.**

  
  His eyes filled with tears at the sight of the child. His child. His little girl. He rocked the baby slowly as he hummed a melody to ease their cries. Blue sat next to him on the bed and hugged him as he hummed along. The sound of their parents’ lullaby eased her cries.  
  “What should we call her?” Blue asked.  
  “You decided, I’m too tired to pick.” Sans, he said tiredly. He felt a small tug on his shirt, he looked down to see the baby numbing on his shirt. “I should probably feed her first.”  
  “I’ll show you how to feed her, Blue could you-”  
  “Oh, right. I’ll be outside if you need me.” Blue felt the room and once the door was closed, he jumped for joy! He ran down the stairs and jumped the last few. He saw Papyrus, Undyne, Stretch, and Mettaton. Everyone was in the PJs and had a concerned look, especially Papyrus who approached Blue first.  
  “Is everyone okay?”  
  “They’re both fine and Sans is feeding our daughter now.” Everyone took a breath of relief, but then realized something.  
  “IT’S A GIRL!” They all yelled. Blue nodded eagerly with a large smile going from eye to eye. Everyone congratulated Blue on his newfound parenthood.  
  “What’s the little darling’s name?” Mettaton asked.  
  “O-Oh, uh, we didn’t decide on one?” Blue blushed in embarrassment as he realized they never picked one. The birth was sudden and he thought they had more time.  
  “Why not? You had months to think of one?” Undyne said,  
  “At least, let us help you think of one before Sans is finished.” Blue nodded, he needed all the help he could get. “Okay, this name should be great just like the parent!”  
  “I agree, what about Mettaton Two! It’s fitting for a star.” Mettaton said as he posed.  
  “What?! That’s lousy, Tin Can. It should be tough, like me. Maybe a name from an anime. Those names are always badass.” Undyne said.  
  “Why not Honey? That’s a good name.” Stretch said.  
  “No!” Blue said glaring at his brother, “I’m not naming my newborn child after a sweeter. You’ll just use it as an excuse to my a pun.”  
  Stretch struggled as if he was caught. They all suggested names, but none of the fit his daughter. Alphys soon came out of the room and motioned for everyone to enter the room. Papyrus was the first up the stairs and the rest followed, but Blue stayed. He paced a little nervous about choosing a name.  
He needed one that was he and Sane could agree on or a combination of them. What did they like? Their brothers? Visiting friends? Echo fields?  
  “Blue?” He heard Sans call, he was out of time. He took a breath and went up the stairs. He entered the room to see everyone crowded around the bed. Sans was now holding a sleeping little skeleton. Yep, that’s Sans’ daughter all right.  
  “There you are.” Sans said with a yawn, “You decided on a name?”  
  “I did,” This was last minute, but it was the best name he could think off, “Astera. It means star. We both like stars, so I thought it was a good choice.”  
  “Astera? Astera. I love it, Blue. My little Astera.”

  Sans was standing outside of the high school building, he was wearing a comfortable dress with tights and sneakers on. He was waiting to pick up Astera, as well as Frisk and Monster Kid as a favor for Toriel.  
  It’s been years since Astera was born and so much as happened and so fast. Toriel and Asgore gave their marriage another chance. Frisk broke the barrier. Undyne and Alphys finally got married!  
   Being on the surface with everyone was a dream, but he was scared of waking up underground again. Losing his True Happy ending. Frisk promised him and yet they’ve kept it, but he still had doubts. He had nightmares of something going wrong that will cause them to reset. He didn’t what to lose this or anyone.  
  Sans snapped out of his thoughts as the final bell rang. Teens monsters and humans exited out of the building. This was the only combined high school on the surface, there was also an elementary school too where Toriel worked.  
  She taught magic and other requirements. Asgore was trying to get more build since they were getting crowded. Some humans were not happy to see monsters on the surface, but others were very kind. With there help monsters and humans live in peace.  
  “Daddy!” Sans snapped his head up to see Astera run up to him for a hug.  
She was now eight years old, she had Blue’s large bright eyes, creative, and she loved cooking. Like Sans, she loved naps, cracking a few jokes, and was very intelligent. She is so smart that she had to skip several grades. Sans made sure, Frisk and MK had classes with her, so they can watch her.  
  “Hey, my little star.” Something was wrong. He looked at Frisk and MK and they were upset. “What happened?” He asked, but no one answered. He sighed and walked them all to a shortcut home.  
When they arrived, he told Frisk and MK to leave him and Astera alone. Once, out of sight, he sat her down. The dog excited to see one of their owners followed them.  
  “Wanna talk about it?” She shook her head. Astera is a sweet girl and knowing something is wrong with her, made Sans upset. He got up and when to the kitchen, he soon returned with two cups of hot milk. He gave one to Astera and placed both dogs on the couch, one on each side.  
The dog gave little licks to Astera, she tried to fight off a smile and a few laughs but fails. Sans sat down next to her sipping on his drink and waited. Once she was in a better mood, she was ready to talk.  
  “Daddy, can I ask you a question?” She asked.  
  “Fire away.”  
  “Am I a mistake?” Sans’ eyes widen.  
  “Who told you that!?”  
  “The kids at school. They said since you and Papa weren’t together when you had me, I was a mistake.” Sans sighed. He knew this would happen, so he had an answer.  
  “Astera, your father and I, we have made a lot of mistakes and some are unforgettable. So, when we found out I was pregnant with you it was a shock. Yes, we weren’t together when you were born, but you were no mistake. We were just unprepared. Your father and I love you very much and nothing is going to change that. We love you, Astera.”  
Astera gave Sans and hug, the front door opened to reveal Blue in a police officer uniform.  
  “Welcome home, Papa!” Astera ran to give Blue a hug which he returned.  
  “Hi, my little Angel.” He picked her up and tossed her in the air a few times. Seeing this sight always made Sans happy.  
  “Astera, don’t you have homework?” Astera groaned as she was put down. She grabbed her bag and went to the kitchen. Sans got up and embraced Blue, it was quickly returned.  
  “You were right,” Sans said.  
  “About what?”  
  “Having a child. You were right.” Blue chuckled.  
  “I had a feeling I was right!” Sans grinned.  
  “Oh, you could feel it in your **bones**?" Blue groaned and rolled his eyes as Sans laugh.  
  “Your lucky you’re my husband.” He pulled Sans in for a kiss.  
  “Yeah, I am lucky.” Blue held Sans tighter as the seconds passed by. He wanted to ask something but was nervous.  
  “Is there something you wanna ask me.” Blue loosened his grip and pulled away. He looked passed Sans see if Astera was listening.  
  “I want another child.” He whispered, “Before you say anything. In the beginning, it was rough with Astera. We were clueless on how to handle this. But we did great with her. She could use a younger sibling and well-”  
  “Okay.” Sans interrupted.  
  “R-Really?” Sans gave a simple nod and Blue face lighten up. He pulled Sans and covered his face with kissed. Sans laughed at the attention.  
  He never thought his life could be like this. Who could have thought that a huge mistake could be this beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading this! I’ve read all your comments and I’m glad you enjoyed it! See you in the next one!


End file.
